Monday
by Kitty-Yasha
Summary: completed Yami wakes up one morning to the worst day of his life. WHen it comes to an end he is happy only he realizes the day is repeating itself and he is the only one that remembers that Monday already happened. Can Yami find out what’s wrong COMPLETE
1. Version One

Monday:  
  
Yami - Yami Yugi Yugi - Yuugi Jou/jounanchi - Joey Honda - Tristen Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba Anzu - Tea Sugoroku - Grandpa  
  
[blah blah] = character's own inner thoughts  
  
"blah blah" = regular speech  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Version One:  
  
A bright light shone through the crevices of the blinds as the sun rose higher in the azure sky, signaling the morning of a new day. The light glimmered and shined as it gently crept upon the face of the sleeping body in the king size bed, and awoke him from his deep slumber. The body twisted and writhed underneath the warm blankets in quiet protest trying to persuade sleep to claim him once more.  
  
After an unsuccsessful battle, his deep crimson eyes cracked open from underneath the mass of blankets, only to be quickly shut once again shutting out the bright light in the room. After a couple of moments, the tired eyelids once again rose to reveal the sleepy red orbs glaring daggers at the light from the window which dared to awaken the Pharaoah from his slumber.  
  
Lean arms snaked out from beneath the warm blankets and pulled them down to his waist. He softly growned in protest in slight chill of the morning air. Yami Hitokiri's dark jet black hair was tipped with red and was highlighted with platinum blonde bangs with a few of them sticking straight up. His bronze tan skin naturally shined in the morning sun giving him his exotic and mysterious appearance. His lithe yet muscular body gave the impression that this young man could not be older than 18 when in fact he was thousands of years old.  
  
His hair immediately bounced up to its regular spiked triangle appearance that came naturally to the young ex-Pharaoh. He turned his face to his alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand next his bed. The giant red numbers ominously glowed bright red with the numbers 5:01 am slowly blinking.  
  
In a moment of weakness he closed his eyes, trying once again to allow sleep to claim him, only it would not. He sighed softly in defeat and looked back at the clock only it still read 5:01 in blinking red numbers. Suddenly he quickly at up in the bed and looked towards the window, it was far too bright for it to be 5 am.  
  
It was then that he realized something was wrong. He reached out and grabbed the alarm clock and shook it violently. Nothing. Only he noticed that it was wet.  
  
"What the.?" Yami then realized that his night stand was covered with water. He quickly looked at the side of his waterbed and sees that it apparantly sprung a leak during the night.  
  
"Great. Just great. I knew I should have gone with the regular mattrace. Damn sales person." Yami gumbled and reached over to place the alarm clock back onto the wet night stand and grabbed his gold watch to check the time.  
  
"Oh my god! It's almost 7 o'clock! Shit! I have to take a shower!" Yami freaked and reached over to place his watch back onto the table when he slipped and dropped it onto the floor.  
  
"Dammit!" Yami cursed as he stepped off the bed and onto the now soaking wet carpet. He picked up the watch from the ground and shook it. And sighed when he saw the wet droplets fall from the watch Sugoroku gave him for christmas.  
  
"Shit. I'm going to be in so much trouble when Sogoroku finds out." Yami loked at his dresser calander and red the big bold letters. Monday. Yami sighed once again, it was going to be long day, he could already tell. Monday's were ALWAYS like that.  
  
Yami turned to walk to the bathroom only to trip on his shoes that he so careless shook off yeserday and left lying in the middle of the room. The ex-Pharaoh fell unceremoniouly onto the floor face first into the wet carpet and onto his dirty socks.  
  
"Great that's just what I needed. The smell of dirty socks to wake me up in the morning." Yami growled and got up from the floor and flung the pair of offending socks into the overflowing dirty hamper that just scremed 'WASH ME! PLEASE!' in the corner of the room.  
  
Yami finally walked over to the bathroom stripped off his boxer shorts and stepped into the warm shower. As the warm massaging liquid ran down his body he was lost in thought and his troubles seemed to melt away with the water down the drain.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a burst of cold water came rushing out of the faucet envoking a started cry from Yami that could be heard for miles.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!! WHO USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!!!!!!" Yami yelled after being completely woken up by the freezing water. He quickly stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to look for something to wear.  
  
To his luck, he had forgotten to do his laundry so his only option left was to wear his regular leather buckle vest and black leather pants and school jacket. Even though it was scotching hot outside and the temperature was liable to rise to 90 degrees later in the day. He growned at the thought of being at school, stuck in a desk all day long, in the head, all in leather. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as the thought crossed his mind. His mind snapped back to reality as he was reminded that he was still going to be late for school.  
  
Yami stops to fix his hair in front of the mirror when he sees that one of his spikey triangles is not spikey but is flopped over backwards. Yami tries to fix it but it won't stay he goes into the bathroom and puts some hairsprayon it. Doesn't work. Dabs some mousse on. Doesn't work. Coats it with gel. Doesn't work. So he just leaves it.  
  
"O well guess I'll just leave it." Yami sighs and walks away from the mirror.  
  
"I don't know how Yugi does it having a zero period class. He's crazy." Yami laughed to himself at the thought of little yugi running off to class at 6:30 in the morning.  
  
Yami searched for his book bag which he couldn't find anywhere, under the bed, on the side of his desk, on the floor. Said book bag was nowhere to be found, so he decided not to waste more time looking for it and grabed the only book he bothered to bring home for the weekend, his biology book and the homework he actually did this time. He had been bored with nothing to do and decided to just do his homework.  
  
Yami rushed down the stairs only to be greeted by sugeroku who was waiting at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Late again Yami?" sugoroku gave the teen a warning glare and Yami knew it meant trouble.  
  
"I know I know, I should be more responsible and wake up on time I know. I just.. uh.. had an accident with the alarm clock." Yami explained leaving out the details of this morning's events. He was already in trouble. Why add to the problem?. what?  
  
"uh. Seeya later I gota run!" Yami rushed past sugurouku and was out the door before the old man could get a word in. [hurry up yami! Your going to miss the bus!] Yami rushed down the street to the bus stop on the coner.  
  
To his surprise and overwhelming dissapointment, he got there just in time to see the bus drive off and the bunches of teenagers laughing and pointing.  
  
"Wait!!!" Yami called after but the bus kept going and left him in the dust. "Dammit! This day could not get any worse!" Yami sulked angered that he missed the bus to school. Now he had to walk all the way there.  
  
Out of nowhere Yami hears the roaring of a car motor and sees a shiny new red convertible with two old people laughing their heads off in the front seats. The car came baralling down the street not slowing down for the large puddle of water that Yami just happened to be standing next to.  
  
SPLASH. The car zoomed by right into the puddle of water causing all of the dirty water to splash right onto Yami. Yami turns around and faces the direction where the car sped of to. His anger rises and temper flares.  
  
"You damn bastard!!" Yami yells after the car, a bit too loudly while waving his fist in the air. Everyone on the sidewalks turn to look at Yami like his one of those crazy people who are on the street yelling about how the world is coming to an end. Yami's face turns bright red and he puts his fist down and grumbles something about 'damn mortals' and stalks all the way to school soaking wet from head to toe.  
  
Yami finally arrives at the school gates and runs to his locker. Everyone is talking loudly in the hallway and walking to their classes. [only five minutes left to get my books. I'm glad I ran the rest of the way here.] He finds his locker and starts to enter the comination only to find that the stupid thing wont open.  
  
"Damn you! Open! You stu-pid- locker!!!" Yami yanks at the lock hanging from his locker over and over again until finally the evil contraption gives and yami goes flying onto the floor with the locker door flinging open, and all of it's contents fall right onto Yami's head and all over the floor.  
  
Everyone in the hallway turn and look at Yami sitting on the ground they stifle a laugh until everyone in the hallway bursts out into laughter as they make their way to their classes.  
  
Yami gives them all a death glare but they continue to snicker. Yami just shrugs it off and gets up collects all of this things from the floor and shoves them into the small locker grabbing the two textbooks for his first two classes before slamming it shut and kicking it in anger. Just then the first period late bell rings. "Shit! Shit shit shit!" Yami curses and runs to his first period class papers and books in tow.  
  
Just as yami walks up to his first period class, which happens to be on the third floor, he hears Mr. Himatora's, his teacher's last words.  
  
" I am extremely dissapointed in the lack of effort you students are putting into your work. There is only about half of the classes' papers in my hand. That means that half of you did not turn it in. So what were the rest of you doing this weekend? Slacking off?" Mr. Himatora was the meanest and strictest biology teacher in the whole school. Unfortunately for Yami, he hated him from the start, that or he had a funny way of showing him he liked him. The reason why he never knew but for some reason Yami always got on his bad side.  
  
Yami tried to walk in unnoticed but of course that was unsuccsessful. "Ah if it isn't Mr. Hitokiri I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence. Although I do believe you are late." Mr. Himatora smirked turning around and pulling out something from his right desk drawer. Yami had a funny feeling he already knew what it was.  
  
"Well your in luck Mr. Hitokiri I have a present for you. You get to come and visit me for an hour afterschool today. In detention." Mr. Himatora grinned evily and handed Yami a small rectangular piece of paper that had the words Detention in bold black letters in the front.  
  
"Oh and while you are up here how about you hand in your homework." Mr. Himatora looked at Yami up and down. Yami had forgotten he had been wearing black leather, and that he had gotten soaked earlier. His eyes were filled with something that yami had somewhere else before but he couldn't pin point it.  
  
Yami opened his biology book and took out the somewhat wet piece of paper with ripped edges and what looked like blurred writing and handed it to Mr. Himatora. He stared at it for a moment before he looked back at yami with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"And what is this supposed to be?" Mr. Himatora looked at Yami confused. "That would be my homework." Yami simply stated pointing to the wet piece of paper Mr. Himatora was holding up by the corner looking at it strangely.  
  
Mr. Himatora got up from his chair and spoke to the class. "I hope that none of your papers will look like this when you all decide to actually do it. Or else this is what will happen to it." Mr. Himatora threw it in the garbage and looked at Yami with an evil smirk. "Hey! You can't do that!" Yami looked at the piece of paper in the garbage and looked back up at Mr. Himatora who was now inches away and breathing on his face.  
  
"Watch me." Mr. Himatora said slowly and licked his lips then spoke again.  
  
"For the time that I have had you in my class you have never done your homework. Next time you decide to give me your wet rag I suggest you just tell me the truth. This is a pitiful attempt to lie about doing your homework when we both know you didn't do it. Now GO SIT DOWN." Mr. Himatora pointed to his seat in the front row of the class, while staring at Yami's butt.  
  
Yami glared at Mr. Himatora but quietly walked to his seat while He grumbles something under his breath along the lines of "Baka teacher" and sits down. The rest of the class passes uneventfully, even though Mr. Himatora kept eyeing him and giving him glares.  
  
The bell rings and they are released for second period. Yami hurries out of the room while Mr. Himatora watches him leave the room.  
  
Yami Races to his Second period class which happens to be on the first floor, he seemed to always have the classes that were furthest apart he insisted that they change it but the other classes were too full. Lucky him.  
  
Yami arrives at his second period class that he has with Jou, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. He walks in and sits down. Yugi would have been in his class but he is taking Honors classes and he doesn't have a class with him other than study hall sixth period, along with the rest of the gang.  
  
They all had their respective seats in the back of the room where they could all talk. Jou and Kaiba sitting at the very back in the first line of seats, Kaiba because he was already ahead in the reading. Jou in front of him because he goes to sleep every time he starts to read and Kaiba always nudges him awake before he gets in trouble.  
  
There as also the fact that they had been seeing each other for a month now. Jou finally got up the guts to tell kaiba the truth and Kaiba admitted he returned the feelings. although reluctantly at first.  
  
Yami sat in front of Joey who constantly fell asleep and eaither Yami or Kaiba had to wake up before he got into trouble. Bakura sits in the seat next to Kaiba in the second row and Ryou in front of him. Mostly to keep Yami and Bakura from finding something to argue over.  
  
Only as Yami Made his way to his seat he saw that Kaiba and Jou were not sitting together, and neither was Ryou and Bakura. Kaiba was sitting in his usual seat with his laptop open mumbling figures to himself while Jou who was usually in front of him sat in the back on the other side of the classroom glaring daggers at Kaiba like he used to.  
  
Ryou was up a few seats from where he used to sit and Bakura was in the middle of the back row mumbling something along the lines of 'Damn all these stupid mortals to hell. I'll have my revenge when I take all of their souls with my millenium ring including that bastard Ryou.'  
  
Yami stared wide eyed at what Bakura had said as He quietly made his way down the row and sat in his seat when Bakura noticed Yami had paused and had heard him as he pass him by.  
  
"So you want to pick a fight today baka pharaoh?" Bakura sneered at Yami with an evil glint in his eye clutching his millenium ring.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami stated turning around to face Bakura.  
  
"You leave him alone Bakura he didn't do anything to you." Ryou interviened defending Yami.  
  
"Go to hell mortal" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Hey ease up Bakura." Jou yelled back at Bakura  
  
"Shut the fuck up all of you! I'm trying to figure something out here!!" Kaiba yelled at all of them.  
  
"You shut up you fucking workaholic!!!" Jou yelled at Kaiba from across the room.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Bakura yelled at Jou.  
  
"STOP YELLING BAKURA!!" Ryou turned around and got up from his seat to yell at Bakura.  
  
Yami sat there stunned and in disbelief that they could all change over the weekend. On Friday they were all making out in the back now they were arguing?  
  
Mrs. Allaster finally got up from her desk and made her way over to where they were sitting.  
  
"How about you all work it out during detention!!!!" Mrs. Allaster was furious. She was usually nice but got mean when her students used 'outside language' in her classroom. She turned around to face Yami and spoke softly. "you don't worry you didn't say anything so I won't give you one." Mrs. Allaster patted yami on his shoulder and walked away.  
  
Yami looked on after and mumbled. "too late I already got one" when he said this Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, and jou looked at him with a glare.  
  
By the time the class ended, tempers were high and no one was speaking to each other including Yami. The bell rang and Yami suddenly realized he had to get the rest of his books and got up, gathered his things without saying a word and walked out of the room.  
  
Yami turned around and saw them still glaring at eachother and hurridly and walked out of the room. Yami finnally reached his locker and tried once again to open the lock which, once again, refused to open. Yami struggled with it.  
  
Then the bell rang for class. A crowd of people began rushing the halls. He continued to struggle with the lock when he heard someone suddenly call his name.  
  
"Yami! Yami! I need.." the small voice of Yugi could not be heard over the shouts and laughter of the walking mass of people in the hallway.  
  
Yami turned around in the direction of where he thought he heard his name being called.  
  
"Yaammmiii!!!" Yugi cried from across the hall but it was no use. He tried jumping up and down to see if yami was still there but all he could see was Yami's Black and red tipped hair.  
  
Yami again turned to look for the person who called his name when, Yang, his mathematics classmate walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey yami I wanted to talk to you." Yami thinking Yang was the one who must have been calling him. "I've been thinking. do you want to join in on a prank I have planned in math class. That class is so dull I just thought I'd you know liven it up." Yang grinned evily with that evil glint in his eye everytime he thought up some new way of terrorizing Mrs. Beckerman's 5th period math class.  
  
Mrs. Beckerman was a very old and grouchy lady and she hated loud noises and most of all kids. Why she became a teacher no one knew but the rumor was that she couldn't be anything else. Yang continuously tried her patience to see what he could get away with which wasn't much. He was just a kid with WAY TO MUCH time on his hands.  
  
"So what do you say Yami?" Yang looked at Yami suspiciously with his look of 'oh come on don't be a spoil sport' look on his face.  
  
"Absolutely not. I think I've terrorized that old lady enough this year. I don't want to be the one to cause her a heart attack." Yami reasoned as he struggled with his lock once again.  
  
Seeing his frustration Yang took the lock from Yami's hands and simply did the combination and opened it like it was nothing.  
  
"Thanx." Yami opened up the locker door and once again the contents fell out and onto the floor. He sighed and grabbed his books from the locker.  
  
"so will you do it?" Yang asked again. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yami said a little too loudly.  
  
Yugi on the other end of the hallway behind Yang stared in shock. Yugi looked at Yami's spikey black hair and his eyes got glassy. He quickly ran out of sight down the hallway.  
  
"Sorry Yang. I didn't mean to yell but I'm really having a bad day today and I don't really want to jepordize myself even more today." Yami stated softly.  
  
"Okay then but since you declined this time next time I pull a prank on Mr. Himatora you HAVE To help even if you don't take credit" Yang grinned.  
  
"Fine. Deal." Yami stated slamming his locker door and walking to his thrid period class. Since Yami didn't have anyone he knew in his third or fourth period classes they were uneventful. Accept for the fact that for both classes he was called on to answer the questions that he didn't know the answers to so it made him look lost with the teachers nodding dissaprovingly from their desks.  
  
Lunch time came around and Yami was exhausted as he walked down the outdoor hallway to the cafateria, he tripped over a lost book on the floor and fell flat on his face dropping his stuff all over the floor.  
  
Everyone who was near enough to witness what happened laughed and pointed, then quickly walked away quietly as Yami glared resentfully at them. As Yami went to pick up his fallen papers. His Biology and English assignment papers blew away in a wind that came out of nowhere. He tried to chase after them but they flew up high until they landed on the cafateria roof. Yami growled deeply in his throat and stalked to the cafatria.  
  
When he got to the cafateria's double doors he reached out to get the door when all of a sudden someone from the inside slammed the door in his face. All the reaction Yami was allowed was a loud Yelp before getting to meet Mr. Door up close and personally.  
  
The girl who slammed the door in Yami's face didn't notice him fall onto the ground and just kept chatting away with her friend and walked away. Yami slowly got up and brung a hand up to his head the world seemed to spin so fast.when he finally gathered up his composure, and the headache was down to a throb he opened the door and walked in.  
  
As he walked passed the lunch tables everyone kept staring at him and the purple eye he had just received from Mr. Door. When he got to his regular table no one was there but Jou.  
"Hey Yami.. Woah! What happened to you?" Jou asked starring at Yami's now purple eye.  
  
"Someone gave me the pleasure of allowing my face met the green door of the cafateria." Yami said angerly. Recalling the dumb blonde that hit him with the door and didn't even say sorry. Yami then turned around and looked at jou who had began eating quietly with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Um. Jou what happened between you and Kaiba, and Bakura and Ryou?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Jou turned around and glared at Yami. "Okay then.." Yami turned and drank the water he had brought with him.  
  
Just then Anzu and her crowd of schoolgirl lackys came and surrounded yami and jou's table. They all began to talk at the same time asking Yami questions about what happened to his eye.  
  
"Oh Yami! What happened to you eye!" "Your beautiful face!" "Did you get into a fight? You're so brave! You won. Right?" "Hey Jou where's your BOYFRIEND" one girl asked annoyingly "Hey Yami when are you going to get a girlfriend? I'll be your girlfriend." "Hey hands off! Yami's mine!" "He's not yours he's mine!"  
  
then they all began to chatter and bicker amongst themselves on who Yami belongs to. Anzu of course was the loudest of them all.  
  
Just then Yugi came and saw the tips of Yami's hair and ran across the cafateria to reach Yami.  
  
"Look I do not belong to ANY of you. WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Yami yelled.  
  
Yugi was in the middle of trying to push through the crowd of girls surrounding yami when Yami suddenly shouted out loud. One of the girls that was surrounding yami and that yugi was trying to push to get in shoved him to the ground and then turned around and faced him.  
  
"You heard him get away pip speak." The girl turned her nose up and tried to shove her way inside to see Yami.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he got up from the floor and ran out of the cafateria.  
  
The Girls crowded around yami even more then the ex-pharaoh lost it.  
  
"I SAID TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ANZU!!! I MEAN IT TAKE YOUR STUPID LACKYS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Yami yelled. He then got up from his seat and turned to jou.  
  
"I'm sorry jou but I can't stand the crowd" he turned around and gave a pointed look at Anzu. "I'll see you later okay then we can talk. Okay?" Yami asked nudging Jou's shoulder.  
  
"Hai. I'll see yous later then." Jou answered and quietly ate the rest of his sandwhich.  
  
He turned his hair to glare at Anzu and her lackys once more, daring her to follow and walked out of the cafateria. As Yami walked down the hall a thought crossed his mind. [hey I haven't seen my hikari all day. Wonder where he could be.]  
  
While he was walking the bell rang for fifth period and Yami proceeded to the second story for his math class with Mrs. Beckerman. Then he remembered something. Yang. He had a prank planned. Great. I swear one day he is going to go too far and that old lady is going to have a heart attack.  
  
Mrs. Beckerman's math class proceeded uneventfully. Notes again. While yami was writing with his pen suddenly he heard a pop then..  
  
"Shit!" Yami blurted. His pen had broken spilling ink all over his notes and desk. "ooops. Uh sorry my pen is leaking." Yami got up from his chair and through the pen away in the trash and grabbed some tissues from Mrs. Beckerman's desk. All the while she stared at him annoyed that he interupted her lecture on the unit circle. [Damn unit circle. When the hell am I going to use it? Probably never] yami thought as he got out another pen from his pocket and continued to write.  
  
Then suddenly Yami looked over at Yang who was sitting by the window he has something in his hand that looked like a piece of string. Yami trailed the string with his eyes to something that was tied to Mrs. Beckerman's desk's leg. Yami opened his mouth to ask Yang when all of a sudden Yang pulled the string.  
  
The smell filled the room in an instant bathing everyone it made contact with, with the stench of rotten eggs. Yang tried to keep himself from giving himself away but he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Everyone out of class! Immediately!" Mrs. Beckerman hurried everyone out of the classroom and glared at Yang who had the 'what did I do!' look on his face which wasn't fooling anyone especially Mrs. Beckerman.  
  
"Yang! You come here this instant you are coming with me to the principles office" Mrs. Beckerman yanked Yang's shirt and pulled him towards the principle's office while he yelled "what did I do! I didn't do nuthin! You have no proof! You always blame me!" all the way down the hall.  
  
Class was over in 2 minutes so everyone to the time to walk to their lockers and quickly get something before class began. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Yami just started to walk to class.  
  
He actually arrived on time to the one class that it didn't matter. Figures. He sat in the chair closest to the window and saved a spot next to him for Yugi. The clock ticked and the last straglers waltzed into the class and sat down. No sign of Yugi. Honda sat behind Yami writing in his book.  
  
While Jou sat next to Honda, Away from Kaiba who was on the opposite side of the room anytime they would catch eachother's sight their glare was bad enough that everyone around them would cringe. It was the same with Ryou and Bakura only Bakura mumbled under his breathe about revenge, and sneviling mortals while Ryou just prayed to anyone who was listening to have patience with his Yami.  
  
Total silence accept for he death glares exchanged by Kaiba and Jou, along with paper airplanes and big wads of paper being thrown at each other. Basically it was a war zone.  
  
"Hey why isn't Yugi here?" Yami asked honda quietly earning a "shhh" from the teacher.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him all day." Honda responded wary of the teacher's glance.  
  
"Why the hell did we sit here? We are in the middle of a war zone." Yami asked honda who was ducking a paper ball that Jou threw at Kaiba.  
  
"I don't know but it's too late to move. At least Bakura and Ryou aren't at war." Honda looked behind him at Bakura and to the side . way to the side was ryou who was next to Kaiba. "I wouldn't be to sure of that." Yami sated as he pointed to bakura who was in the process of making origami ninja stars and daggers.  
  
"Your right. Paper cuts.. deadly weapons." Honda agreed moving up his chair a little trying to get out of the way.  
  
Finally study hall ended and the bell rung only problem is that all of them had detention accept Honda.  
  
They all proceeded to the detention room. Lucky for him Yami could serve his detention from Mr. Himatora in the main detention room.  
  
Detention was the same as study hall only all of them sat AROUND yami. So everytime he looked up he intercepted a death glare from eaither Jou to Seto, or Bakura to Ryou or revesed. With each of them saking their hands that it was meant for the one across from them.  
  
When they were finally release they all went their separate ways. Yami walked home wondering where Yugi was.  
  
As yami walked into the back of the house he passed sugoroku putting away some dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Grandpa where's Yugi?" Yami asked as he leaned against the kitchen's doorframe. "he said he was staying the night at a friends house." Sogoroku stated.  
  
"hmm. Okay then I'll be upstairs" Yami walked away when Sugoroku's voice stoped him.  
  
" I took care of your bed for you." Sugaroku stated simply giving yami a look of ' I todl you so' "uh so you found out about that huh?" Yami scratched the back of his head embarassed that he was caught.  
  
"don't worry about it Yami. It's all taken care of." Sugaroku gave him a warm smile and returned to work. Yami just stared at the old man for a moment then replied. "Thank you." An climbed up the stairs. Yami reached the end of the stairs to his room pausing at Yugi's door. Tempted to go in and just lie in his bed. That always seemed to calm him down. Even though he knew it was wrong Yami walked into his Hikari's bedroom and layed down on his bed.  
  
Breathing in the sent of his secret angel, he fell fast asleep trying to forget the worst day of his life.  
  
A bright light shone through the crevices of the blinds as the sun rose higher in the azure sky, signaling the morning of a new day. The light glimmered and shined as it gently crept upon the face of the sleeping body in the king size bed, and awoke him from his deep slumber. The body twisted and writhed underneath the warm blankets in quiet protest trying to persuade sleep to claim him once more.  
  
After an unsuccsessful battle, his deep crimson eyes cracked open from underneath the mass of blankets, only to be quickly shut once again shutting out the bright light in the room. After a couple of moments, the tired eyelids once again rose to reveal the sleepy red orbs glaring daggers at the light from the window which dared to awaken the Pharaoah from his slumber.  
  
Then Yami's eyes flew open and he realized that he was no longer in Yugi's room but in his own room. He looked at clock and it said 5:01 in blinking red numbers. He hopped out of bed onto . wet carpet??  
  
Yami stepped back to look at his bed and tripped on the same shoe that was left in the middle of the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch. It read 6:45. "almost 7 o clock.. shit I'm late again!" Yami went to put the watch back onto the dresser when he slipped on the wet carpet he caught himself before he banged his head on the night stand but dropped the watch onto the ground.  
  
He picked it off the floor and it was dripping wet. Then he turned to look at his dresser saw the big bold letters. MONDAY. 


	2. Version Two

Note from the Author: Hey guys Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it. First of all to answer all of your questions. no I didn't get the idea from Groundhog's day the movie although I didn't know that that was how that movie went (Now I have to go watch it lol) I acutally go it from an episode of Stargate SG- 1 if any of you saw that episode it was my favorite. anywho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Version Two:  
  
A bright light shone through the crevices of the blinds as the sun rose higher in the azure sky, signaling the morning of a new day. The light glimmered and shined as it gently crept upon the face of the sleeping body in the king size bed, and awoke him from his deep slumber. The body twisted and writhed underneath the warm blankets in quiet protest trying to persuade sleep to claim him once more.  
  
After an unsuccessful battle, his deep crimson eyes cracked open from underneath the mass of blankets, only to be quickly shut once again shutting out the bright light in the room. After a couple of moments, the tired eyelids once again rose to reveal the sleepy red orbs glaring daggers at the light from the window which dared to awaken the Pharaoh from his slumber.  
  
Then Yami's eyes flew open and he realized that he was no longer in Yugi's room, but in his own room. He sat up and looked at clock and it read 5:01 in blinking red numbers. He hopped out of bed onto . wet carpet? I thought Sugoroku fixed that?  
  
Yami stepped back to look at his bed and tripped on the same shoe that was left in the middle of the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch. It read 6:45. "Almost 7 o clock.. Shit I'm late again!" Yami went to put the watch back onto the dresser when he slipped on the wet carpet but he caught himself before he banged his head on the night stand but accidentally dropped the watch onto the ground.  
  
He picked it off the floor and it was dripping wet. Then he turned to look at his dresser and saw the big bold letters. MONDAY.  
  
"OK, you have got to be kidding me. Ha ha funny joke Yugi." Yami turned around and walked to the bathroom when he tripped on the same shoe as before and fell face first onto the wet carpet with a thud right onto some smelly socks. Yami groaned.  
  
"Okay this is NOT FUNNY." Yami got up from the floor and threw the socks carelessly onto the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room that was already overflowing.  
  
Yami finally reached the bathroom and stripped off his boxer shorts and stepped into the warm shower. The warm massaging liquid ran down his body and he was lost in the pleasure of just standing there, all troubles draining away with the dirty water.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a burst of cold water came rushing out of the faucet evoking a startled cry from Yami that could be heard for miles. He Jumped hitting his head on the hanging faucet and knocking down all the shampoo bottles that were sitting on the shelf.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled as he began to pick up all the fallen bottles and place them back onto the shelf. He quickly stepped out of the shower and went to wrap a towel around his waist when he noticed there were none. Except for one, very little towel. He quickly tied it around his waist and went into his room to look for something to wear.  
  
He looked at his closet. Empty. He had forgotten to do the laundry AGAIN, so his only option was to wear his regular leather buckle vest and black leather pants plus his blue school jacket. Even though it was scorching hot outside and the temperature was liable to rise to 90 degrees later in the day.  
  
He groaned at the thought of being stuck in a classroom on an extremely hot day, wearing leather. [Hey wait didn't this happen yesterday?? O well. must be déjà vu or something]  
  
After getting dressed yami stops in front of the mirror when he sees that his hair isn't spiky but slouching. He tries to fix it but doesn't stay. Yami grabs the hair spray and sprays some on. Doesn't work. So he reaches for the mousse doesn't work. Only makes it worse. Now his hair is hard, and sticky.  
  
"SHIT STUPID HAIR!!!!!" Yami tugs at it and now one of the spikes is out of proportion to the others. "Great. just great." Yami sighs and decides he's better off leaving it alone.  
  
" Man it's hot in here." Yami goes over to the window and opens it where a light breeze begins to blow into the room.  
  
"That's better." Yami states then looks over to his desk chair for his book bag when he sees it's not there. Yami begins to frantically search around the room for his missing book bag. He looked under the bed behind the dresser in the closet. The book bag was no where to be found.  
  
"O well guess I'll just grab my notebook and books." As yami walks over to his desk he notices he placed his homework on top of his book, and his book right next to the open window where a slight breeze was blowing.  
  
"NO. DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Yami lunged at the paper when it was suddenly blown out the window yami leaned out to grab it but was too late. The paper blew down to the next door neighbor's yard where the hired teen mower was mowing.  
  
"WAIT DON'T STOP!!!!!!" Yami yelled frantically trying to catch the boy's attention. Didn't work though, he was wearing headphones. Yami watched helplessly as the lawnmower ran over his homework and massacred it. Turning his homework into worm food. "Great the one day I actually do my homework and it gets torn into little pieces." Yami sighed then slouched down onto the windowsill, when he realized he knocked his book out of the window.  
  
"No!! Not that too!!!!" Said book was sliding down the roof and stop short and was halfway falling into the mud puddle that formed on the side of the house during rainy season.  
  
Yami sighed. Just then the book fell.  
  
"NO!!!!" squish. Was all yami heard and he knew that the book had fallen into the mud. "Great that one is going to cost me." Yami sighed once again. And gathered the rest of his things to go to school.  
  
Yami rushed down the stairs only to be greeted by Sugoroku who was waiting at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Late again Yami?" Sugoroku gave the teen a warning glare and Yami knew it meant trouble.  
  
"I know I know I should be more responsible. But I have good reasons my bed sprung a leak, I fell, someone used up all the hot water, my homework flew out the window and was eaten by a stupid lawn mower my alarm clock shorted out." Yami began to ramble about the morning's events.  
  
"Your bed sprung A leak!?" Sugoroku stared at Yami in disbelief. He knew that look. It was the one before he yelled your grounded.  
  
"Uh. See ya later I gota run I'm late remember!!" Yami rushed past Sugoroku and was out the door before the old man could get a word in. [hurry up yami! You're going to miss the bus!] Yami rushed down the street to the bus stop on the corner.  
  
To his surprise and overwhelming disappointment, he got there just in time to see the bus drive off, and the bunches of teenagers all laughing and pointing.  
  
"Oh No you don't NOT TODAY" Yami yelled and took off running after the bus he almost caught up when he ran across a street and a speeding red car cut him off.  
  
"Dammit! This day could not get any worse!" Yami sulked angered that he missed the bus to school. Now he had to walk all the way there.  
  
Yami began to walk down the sidewalk when he was suddenly knocked down, and almost run over, by speeding old lady in an 'amigo' motorized senior citizen scooter.  
  
Not seeing who the culprit was. Yami did what he always does. He lost his temper. "WHAT THE HELL WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GO.ing.." Yami's eyes widened when he sat up from the floor to face an angry old lady in a cart.  
  
"Excuse me young man! I don't appreciate that language!" The old lady began to hit Yami with her purse.  
  
"Hey lady you ran into me! Ouch that hurts!!" man shielding his head with his hands as the old woman began to pummel him with her purse.  
  
"Would you stop that! it hurts!! What do you have in there BRICKS!!" Yami yelled through her hits.  
  
"Well I never!!" the woman hit him one more time over the head with her purse and sped angrily away.  
  
"Crazy old lady" Yami got up from the floor and dusted himself off when he noticed his books and notebook all over the floor with tire marks all over them where the old lady ran them over.  
  
It was then that Yami noticed the crowd of people watching him and shaking their heads whispering things like, 'I never' or 'did you see that?' 'Attacking an old woman what is this world coming to'.  
  
Yami lost his temper once again. "SHE RAN OVER ME!!!!!" The crowd dispersed all whispering 'how rude' and 'what an ungrateful brat'.  
  
Yami mumbled something too. Along the lines of 'Damn people'  
  
Yami finally arrives at the school gates and runs to his locker. Everyone is talking loudly in the hallway and walking to their classes. As he is running he slips and falls on his butt on the recently moped floor. Everyone in the hallway turns and looks at Yami who is sitting on the ground. They stifle a laugh until everyone in the hallway bursts out into laughter as they make their way to their classes.  
  
Yami gets up from the floor trying to keep his temper down. [Only five minutes left to get my books.] He finds his locker and starts to enter the combination only to find that the stupid thing won't open.  
  
"Damn you! Open! You stu-pid- locker!!!" Yami yanks at the lock hanging from his locker over and over again until finally the evil contraption gives and yami goes flying onto the floor with the locker door flinging open, and all of it's contents fall right onto Yami's head and all over the floor. Then the bell rings.  
  
"Great now I'm late to class. JUST WONDERFUL!!!!!" Yami quickly grabs his things from the floor and stuffs them back into the locker room. Just as yami walks up to his first period class, which happens to be on the third floor, he hears Mr. Himatora's, his teacher's last words.  
  
" I am extremely disappointed in the lack of effort you students are putting into your work. There is only about half of the classes' papers in my hand. That means that half of you did not turn it in. So what were the rest of you doing this weekend? Slacking off?" Mr. Himatora was the meanest and strictest biology teacher in the whole school. Unfortunately for Yami, he hated him from the start, that or he had a funny way of showing him he liked him. The reason why he never knew but for some reason Yami always got on his bad side.  
  
Yami tried to walk in unnoticed but of course that was unsuccessful.  
  
"Ah if it isn't Mr. Hitokiri I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence. Although I do believe you are late." Mr. Himatora smirked turning around and pulling out something from his right desk drawer. Yami had a funny feeling he already knew what it was.  
  
"Well you're in luck Mr. Hitokiri I have a present for you. You get to come and visit me for an hour after school today. In detention." Mr. Himatora grinned evilly and handed Yami a small pink rectangular piece of paper that had the words Detention in bold black letters in the front.  
  
"Oh and while you are up here how about you hand in your homework." Mr. Himatora looked at Yami up and down. Yami had forgotten he had been wearing black leather, and that he had run the rest of the way to school so it was sticking to his skin. His eyes were filled with something that yami had somewhere else before but he couldn't pin point it.  
  
"Um.. Actually you won't believe what happened to it. I swear I did it. Honestly I did. But I left it by the window and you know how it was sort of breezy this morning well it blew out the window. and well.. it got ripped up into little pieces by a lawn mower." [He wouldn't believe me if I told him my grandfather died. So what's the point of arguing.] Yami shrugged.  
  
"For the time that I have had you in my class you have never done your homework Yami. Why should I believe that outlandish story of yours, do you think I am a fool? Next time I suggest you just tell me the truth. This is a pitiful attempt to lie about doing your homework when we both know you didn't do it. Now GO SIT DOWN." Mr. Himatora pointed to his seat in the front row of the class.  
  
Yami glared at Mr. Himatora but quietly walked to his seat while He grumbles something under his breath along the lines of "Baka teacher", all the while Mr. Himatora is staring at his butt, and then Yami sits down. The rest of the class passes uneventfully, even though Mr. Himatora kept eyeing him and giving him glares.  
  
The bell rings and they are released for second period. Yami hurries out of the room while Mr. Himatora watches him leave the room. [I know I'm not going crazy but I swear that I lived this day yesterday I just know it! I'm I going nuts? ] Yami thought as he made his way to his second period class.  
  
Yami Races to his Second period class which happens to be on the first floor, he seemed to always have the classes that were furthest apart he insisted that they change it but the other classes were too full. Lucky him.  
  
Yami arrives at his second period class that he has with Jou, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. He walks in and sits down. Yugi would have been in his class but he is taking Honors classes and he doesn't have a class with him other than study hall sixth period, along with the rest of the gang.  
  
Just as he walks in he hears yells and shouts and sees all the students in a corner of the classroom crowded around some people arguing.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Yami looks around the room. The teacher is nowhere to be found. Yami walked up to the huddled students and tapped one on the shoulder to find out what was going on.  
  
"Hey what's going on here? Where's Mrs. Allaster?" Yami questioned the teen that was constantly turning his head back into the crowd.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Mrs. Allaster had a breakdown or something. No one was listening to her in first period and she just lost it and yelled something about never teaching again and ran out of the room. The school doesn't have a substitute so they brought in another teacher but she ran out of the room to call the principle because they were fighting." The teen pointed to the center of the crowd where the shouts were coming from.  
  
"What! Who's fighting?" Yami questioned. "Well take a look for yourself." The teen pointed to the crowd. Yami shoved his way through the crowd only to be shocked to see that Jou, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik were all in the center yelling at each other.  
  
"You damn bastard how could you!" Kaiba yelled at Jou threatening to throw a chair.  
  
"Me the bastard? You're the one who gave that letter to your damn concubine!" Jou retorted grabbing another chair.  
  
"Joey you don't know that." Ryou pointed out.  
  
"Shut up Ryou no one wants to hear you." Bakura smirked.  
  
"Don't Fucking talk to him like that he didn't do anything." Jou yelled at Bakura.  
  
"GO TO HELL MORTAL!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Bakura no one was talking to you." Kaiba Yelled back.  
  
"Stop it Bakura!" Malik yelled at Bakura  
  
"Oh be quiet Malik" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Hey! Don't fucking tell him what to do!" Marik Defended Malik  
  
"I CAN DEFEND MYSELF MARIK!" Malik Yelled at Marik  
  
"Could you morons go argue somewhere else I'm trying to talk here!" Kaiba yelled over all of them.  
  
"NO!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Yea we don't have to listen to you!" Jou yelled at Kaiba  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up." Kaiba yelled at Jou.  
  
"Why don't all of you shut the fuck up." Marik yelled.  
  
Yami starred in disbelief as they continued to throw accusations and yell at each other back and forth.  
  
By the time the class ended, tempers were high and no one was speaking to each other including Yami. The bell rang and Yami suddenly realized he had to get the rest of his books and got up, gathered his things without saying a word and walked out of the room.  
  
Yami turned around and saw them still glaring at each other and hurriedly and walked out of the room. Yami finally reached his locker and tried once again to open the lock which, once again, refused to open. Yami struggled with it.  
  
Then the bell rang for class. A crowd of people began rushing the halls. He continued to struggle with the lock when he heard someone suddenly call his name.  
  
"Yami! Yami! I need.." the small voice of Yugi could not be heard over the shouts and laughter of the walking mass of people in the hallway.  
  
Yami turned around in the direction of where he thought he heard his name being called  
  
"Yaammmiii!!!" Yugi cried from across the hall but it was no use. He tried jumping up and down to see if yami was still there but all he could see was Yami's Black and red tipped hair. When suddenly he was knocked down and he feel to the floor and began to gather he fallen things. Yami again turned to look for the person who called his name when, Yang, his mathematics classmate walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey yami I wanted to talk to you." Yami thinking Yang was the one who must have been calling him. "I've been thinking. do you want to join in on a prank I have planned in math class. That class is so dull, I just thought, I'd, you know, liven it up." Yang grinned evilly with that evil glint in his eye every time he thought up some new way of terrorizing Mrs. Beckerman's 5th period math class.  
  
Mrs. Beckerman was a very old and grouchy lady and she hated loud noises and most of all kids. Why she became a teacher no one knew but the rumor was that she couldn't be anything else. Yang continuously tried her patience to see what he could get away with which wasn't much. He was just a kid with WAY TOO MUCH time on his hands.  
  
"So what do you say Yami?" Yang looked at Yami suspiciously with his look of 'oh come on don't be a spoil sport' look on his face.  
  
"Absolutely not. I think I've terrorized that old lady enough this year. I don't want to be the one to cause her a heart attack." Yami reasoned as he struggled with his lock once again only this time it opened, but like before it spilled all of its contents onto the floor.  
  
Yang seeing Yami's frustration helped him pick up his things and place them back into the locker.  
  
"I understand but next time I'm pulling a prank on Mr. Himatora and your going to help me right? RIGHT?" Yang nudged Yami's shoulder and he shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Deal." Yami stated slamming his locker door and walking to his third period class. Since Yami didn't have anyone he knew in his third or fourth period classes they were uneventful. Accept for the fact that for both classes he was called on to answer the questions that he didn't know the answers to so it made him look lost with the teachers nodding disapprovingly from their desks.  
  
Lunch time came around and Yami was exhausted as he walked down the outdoor hallway to the cafeteria, he was reading the 4 page assignment he had gotten in his forth period class and didn't notice the large metal poll right in front of his face.  
  
Needless to say he ran right into it and fell onto the floor dropping everything in his hands in the process.  
  
Everyone who was near enough to witness what happened laughed and pointed, then quickly walked away quietly as Yami glared resentfully at them. As Yami went to pick up his fallen papers. His Biology and English assignment papers blew away in a wind that came out of nowhere. He tried to chase after them but they flew up high until they landed on the cafeteria roof. Yami growled deeply in his throat and stalked to the cafeteria.  
  
Out of a hunch Yami went to grab the opposite door that he had grabbed 'Yesterday' the right one swung open to reveal the same stupid girl who hit him with it yesterday. Only as he watched her walk away, the door he was reaching for suddenly swung open, and hit him in the face and he was thrown into the pushes.  
  
When he finally gathered up his composure, and the headache was down to a throb he opened the door and walked in  
  
As he walked passed the lunch tables everyone kept staring at him and the purple eye he had just received from Mr. Door. When he got to his regular table no one was there but Jou.  
"Hey Yami. Woah! What happened to you?" Jou asked starring at Yami's now purple eye.  
  
"Someone gave me the pleasure of allowing my face to meet the green door of the cafeteria." Yami said angrily. Recalling himself watch the dumb blonde that hit him with the door 'yesterday and didn't pay attention to the door he was in front of. Yami then turned around and looked at Jou who had began eating quietly with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Um. Jou what happened between you and Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Jou turned around and glared at Yami. "Okay then.." Yami turned and drank the water he had brought with him.  
  
Just then Anzu and her crowd of schoolgirl lackeys came and surrounded yami and Jou's table.  
  
"Uh Jou I'm going to leave right now, I can't deal with Anzu's posse of stupid girls. I really don't feel comfortable with them they are just so irritating. I'll talk to you later okay?" Yami stated urgently as Anzu and her friends approached. [Hey I haven't seen my hikari all day. Wonder where he could be.] Yami thought as he left the Cafeteria.  
  
"Uh yea sure." Jou stated not paying attention to what Yami had said, other than bits and pieces.  
  
Yami walked away from the lunch table and Anzu's crazy posse of girls, who saw Yami leave and ran after him, right when Yugi walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Jou have you seen Yami lately?" Yugi asked Jou who was quietly eating his sandwich.  
  
"Uh? Oh.. He said something about not being able to deal and not feeling comfortable, oh and something about someone being irritating I don't remember who though. Oh but he did leave in a hurry. About a second ago." Jou said still paying more attention to his own problems then anyone around him.  
  
Yugi stared in shock at Jou's words. [He doesn't care about me. he doesn't.. feel. he . he.I shouldn't have written that letter!] Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Jou I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Yugi whispered softly, barely audible. The tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
Yugi walked away, not noticing that tears were rolling not only in his own eyes, but in Jou's as well. He also failed to notice that Jou was holding a letter.  
  
In the hallway, Yami was walking thinking about how today was so similar to yesterday and how everyone thought it was Monday, when it was Tuesday. [How can it be Monday if yesterday was Monday. That's not possible.] Yami looked at his watch. [Monday. What has the whole world gone mad?] Yami thought in frustration.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. [Great. at least this horrible day is almost over.] Yami proceeded to the second story for his math class with Mrs. Beckerman. Then he remembered something. Yang. He had a prank planned. Great. I swear one day he is going to go too far and that old lady is going to have a heart attack.  
  
Mrs. Beckerman's math class proceeded uneventfully. Notes again. The whole time yami kept looking at Yang curiously who just winked and smiled and continued to write down the notes.  
  
Then suddenly Yang put down his Pen and reached down and opened his book bag. Yami stared at Yang curiously as he proceeded to knock his book bag over. And to Yami's surprise 5 or 6 mice ran out and began to run throughout the classroom.  
  
A girl in the front row caught sight of the mouse and screamed. "A RAT I SAW A RAT!!!!!!" Then all the girls screamed, meanwhile Yang was laughing his head off.  
  
Yami knew that Mrs. Beckerman was deathly afraid of mice. So she was the first to Jump up on her desk and start screaming while everyone got up on their desks. Pointing to where they all were.  
  
"THERE'S THOUSANDS OF THEM!!!" one girl yelled as she jumped up and down on her desk screaming.  
  
Yami just shook his head in frustration as the cries of fear and terror continued. Luckily the janitors came quickly and caught all the mice but the bell rang soon after and Mrs. Beckerman was so close to having a heart attack that she forgot to give them homework.. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Yami just started to walk to class.  
  
He actually arrived on time to the one class that it didn't matter. Figures. He sat in the chair closest to the window and saved a spot next to him for Yugi. The clock ticked and the last stragglers waltzed into the class and sat down. No sign of Yugi. Honda sat behind Yami writing in his book.  
  
While Jou sat next to Honda, Away from Kaiba who was on the opposite side of the room anytime they would catch each other's sight their glare was bad enough that everyone around them would cringe. It was the same with Ryou and Bakura only Bakura mumbled under his breathe about revenge, and sniveling mortals while Ryou just prayed to anyone who was listening to have patience with his Yami.  
  
Total silence, accept for he death glares exchanged by Kaiba and Jou, along with paper airplanes and big wads of paper being thrown at each other. Basically it was a war zone.  
  
"Hey why isn't Yugi here?" Yami asked Honda quietly earning a "shhh" from the teacher.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him all day." Honda responded wary of the teacher's glance.  
  
"Why the hell did we sit here? We are in the middle of a war zone." Yami asked Honda who was ducking a paper ball that Jou threw at Kaiba.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know. Ouch! WATCH IT!" Honda yelled after an eraser thrown by Marik hit him in the forehead. It was aimed at Malik who had come late and sat in front of Honda.  
  
Yami looked behind Honda to Malik who had a rubber band and was in the process of hitting Marik with it.  
  
"Honda duck." Was all Yami could say when the rubber band when flying. Luckily Honda was able to duck it in time. Everything was quiet until Marik suddenly got up from his seat and yelled. "DAMN YOU MALIK!!!"  
  
"That is quite enough Marik I will not have that kind of language in here!" the teacher yelled at Marik who just mumbled. "Baka teacher" and sat back down.  
  
The bell rang and everyone except Honda and Yami were glaring at each other. Bakura was glaring at Ryou, who was glaring back. Marik was glaring at Malik who was also glaring right back. Kaiba was glaring at Jou who was throwing pieces of paper at him.  
  
When they were finally release they all went their separate ways. Yami walked home wondering where Yugi was. As he walked along the sidewalk he approached the puddle but didn't notice.  
  
Then a speeding, ruby red mustang convertible suddenly sped by right when he was standing next to the puddle soaking him with dirty water.  
  
"Great. Just great." Yami stated walking the rest of the way home drenched in smelly water.  
  
As yami walked into the back of the house he passed Sugoroku putting away some dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Grandpa where's Yugi?" Yami asked trying not to touch anything for fear of getting it dirty.  
  
"He said he was staying the night at a friends house." Sugoroku stated and turned around to face Yami only to stare in shock. "What happened to you?" Sugoroku asked walking up to him and then walking a few steps back when he got a whiff of what Yami now smelled like.  
  
"Pew. You stink you should go take a shower." Sugoroku states as he waved his hand in front of his nose.  
  
"Hmm. Good idea. Okay then. I'll be upstairs" Yami walked away when Sugoroku's voice stopped him.  
  
" I took care of your bed for you." Sugoroku stated simply giving yami a look of ' I told you so'  
  
"Uh so you found out about that huh?" Yami scratched the back of his head embarrassed that he was caught.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yami. It's all taken care of." Sugoroku gave him a warm smile and returned to work.  
  
Yami just stared at the old man for a moment then replied. "Thank you." And climbed up the stairs.  
  
Yami walked into his room and shut the door and shed his clothes and placed them on top of the already toppling over dirty hamper. And went into the bathroom to take a shower. This time the hot water lasted the whole shower and he DID NOT bump his head although when he got out he slipped and hit his head on the toilet seat.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt." Yami stated as he rubbed his head walking out of the bathroom. He got into his pajamas and walked out to go see if he could go grab something to eat. Just as he reached the stairs he paused at Yugi's room. He was tempted to go in and just lie in Yugi's bed that always seemed to calm him down. Yugi always found a way to make him feel better. Since the little angel was no where to be found, he decided it would be okay if he went in there to take a little nap.  
  
Even though he knew it was wrong Yami walked into his Hikari's bedroom and lay down on his bed.  
  
Breathing in the sent of his secret angel, he fell fast asleep trying to forget the worst day of his life.  
  
A bright light shone through the crevices of the blinds as the sun rose higher in the azure sky, signaling the morning of a new day. The light glimmered and shined as it gently crept upon the face of the sleeping body in the king size bed, and awoke him from his deep slumber. The body twisted and writhed underneath the warm blankets in quiet protest trying to persuade sleep to claim him once more.  
  
After an unsuccessful battle, his deep crimson eyes cracked open from underneath the mass of blankets, only to be quickly shut once again shutting out the bright light in the room. After a couple of moments, the tired eyelids once again rose to reveal the sleepy red orbs glaring daggers at the light from the window which dared to awaken the Pharaoh from his slumber.  
  
Then Yami's eyes flew open and he realized that he was no longer in Yugi's room, but in his own room. He looked at clock and it said 5:01 in blinking red numbers. He hopped out of bed onto . wet carpet??  
  
Yami stepped back to look at his bed and tripped on the same shoe that was left in the middle of the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch. It read 6:45. "Almost 7 o clock. Shit I'm late again!" Yami went to put the watch back onto the dresser when he slipped on the wet carpet he caught himself before he banged his head on the night stand but dropped the watch onto the ground.  
  
He picked it off the floor and it was dripping wet. Then he turned to look at his dresser saw the big bold letters. MONDAY.  
  
"What the fuck!! No that can't be right not again!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled as he jumped up and down in place frustrated as hell. 


	3. Version Three

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but fanfiction.net wasn't letting me upload my stories. And when it did they were all messed up. So I apologize that it took so long to do it but like I said I didn't intend to. I actually had them ready to upload on Friday but first it wouldn't let me sign in… then It wouldn't let me check my stats… and then it wouldn't let me upload… I guess some of Yami's bad day was rubbing off on me… o well enjoy the chappie ^-^

Well Enjoy!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Version Three

"What the hell?" Yami got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch. It read 6:45. "Almost 7 o clock… Shit I'm late again!" Yami went to put the watch back onto the dresser when he slipped on the wet carpet he caught himself before he banged his head on the night stand but dropped the watch onto the ground. 

He picked it off the floor and it was dripping wet. Then he turned to look at his dresser saw the big bold letters. **MONDAY**. 

"What the fuck!! No that can't be right not again!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled as he jumped up and down in place frustrated as hell.

***

After Yami finally calmed down, he glared daggers at the small calendar on his dresser. He walked over to it from where he was standing and tossed it out the window in frustration. 

"This sucks." Was all he said as he walked in to the bathroom to take a shower; Yami stripped off his pajamas and put them in a pile on the side of the bathtub.

He turned on the faucet but held out his hand and tested the temperature of the water for a few minutes when it got cold he turned up the hot water and restored it. Then stepped inside.

"That's much better than COLD water. Yugi better not have used it all up this time around." Yami finished his shower without any problems.

"Now that's much better" Yami grabbed a towel from the shelf next to the shower and stepped out. Only to trip on his pajamas landing stomach first, onto the bathroom floor his head barely missing the toilet. 

"OUCH! That hurt!" Yami rubbed his head and winced when he felt a bruise begin to form. "That's going to hurt for a while." Yami got up from the bathroom floor and into his room.

He walks up to his closet and notices that like yesterday, and the day before, he didn't do the laundry so he has to wear the same clothes.

Yami sighs and gets dressed in the usual black leather pants and black tank top. [Note to self, please do the laundry today I'm sick of wearing the same clothes over and over again...now for the hair.] Yami walks over to his mirror and stares at his hair.

His usual natural spikes were all a mess. Some of them were still spiked up while others just slumped over. Most of his golden yellow bangs were down so his hair sort of looked like Yugi's. 

[Imagine that… my hair looks like Yugi's heh. Well since I tired fixing them yesterday and it didn't work I won't do that today. Wait a minute…THE BUS! Shit!] 

Yami quickly turns around and begins to look for his stuff. He finds his textbooks on his desk where he left them. He quickly grabs them and rushes out the door… only he leaves his homework lying neatly on the other side of the desk where he placed it for safekeeping.

Yami rushes down the stairs only to face a very upset looking Grandpa at the end of the stairs.

"Uh Hey Gramps I gota go I'm late!" Yami rushes out the door leaving a very stunned looking Sugoroku at the door. "I told you to wake up earlier but you didn't listen!!" Sugoroku called after Yami who was already running down the street.

[Almost there, Yami you can make it!] Yami ran as fast as he could all the way to the bus stop. Luckily for him, the bus was just about to leave when he reached the bus stop.

"Wait! I need to get on!" Yami yelled thankfully the bus stopped and waited for him. Yami quickly ran towards it and got on.

"Where's your bus pass?" the bus driver looked at Yami who just stared. 

"What?" Yami asked confused. 

"Your bus pass, can I see it?" The bus driver stared at yami up and down expecting Yami to show him the bus pass.

"Bus pass? Shit." Yami quickly shoves his hands in his pockets desperately looking for the pass.

"Look kid do you have one or not?" The bus driver glared at him. 

"I um… must have forgotten it." Yami sighed defeated.

"Well sorry kid." The bus driver smirked and pointed to the sign above him that read in black bold letters 'No Bus Pass No Ride'. 

Yami starred at the sign, his eyes narrowing. "Fine." Yami hissed the bus driver shocked at the tone of voice.

As Yami barely stepped off of the bus, the driver quickly closed the doors, trapping a piece of Yami's Jacket.

As the bus began to roll away Yami was tugged right along with it.

"Hey! STOP!! My jackets caught!" Yami pulled at his jacket as the bus began to gain speed. "Stop!!!! Damn jacket!!" Suddenly the jacket tore and Yami was thrown back on to the sidewalk as the bus sped away.

"Great. Now my jacket is ruined and I'll have to buy a new one." Yami sighed as he got up off the floor just in time as an old lady quickly sped past him in her motorized senior citizen scooter.

"At least I avoided that." Yami laughed as he collected his textbooks that he had dropped.

Yami was crouching and reaching for one of his books when a gigantic boot stepped on the books.

Yami slowly looked up from the floor to see three gigantic muscle man grinning evilly starring at him. They were all wearing black sweatpants and white muscle shirts and black sunglasses.

"Excuse me but your big ass foot is on my text book." Yami stated glaring at the man in front of him. 

"Well I'm sorry." The man laughed "I didn't see you there little guy" The three men began to laugh at Yami who was already steamed at the stupid bus driver.

The man that was stepping on Yami's book stepped off it and grinned nodding to his other friends.

"Thank you." Yami said laced with sarcasm. He reached out to grab the book form his crouching position, when he was suddenly yanked off the floor from his waist, by what he guessed was 'the leader' of the group.

"What the hell!" Yami yelled as he was placed under the leading muscle man's right arm. 

Yami looked up from his spot under the man's arm and yelled at him "You fucking perverts put me down!" Yami tried to squirm free but was no match for the man's brute strength.

The three men laughed together, the other two collected Yami's books and they all proceeded down the street while Yami kicked and tried to get free. 

"Don't worry little guy We'll take GOOOD care of you.." The so-called leader stated grinning like a thief.

While the man was distracted Yami saw his chance and elbowed the man's waist and kicked the guy behind him.

"Ouch you little…Hey!" The man yelled as Yami landed on the floor and took off running down the street.

"After him you idiots!" the leader yelled and all three men ran after Yami down the crowded street.

[Shit why don't those idiots leave me alone!] Yami ran down the street occasionally looking behind him to see if the three men were still after him. And they were. 

"Stop running, we won't hurt you. We just want to play with you a little that's all." The leader taunted almost catching up with Yami. 

Yami continued running until he reached the school gates where he ran inside and into the main hall. He looked behind him and saw that the three guys had stopped at the gates yelling something that sounded eerily like 'Don't worry we'll be back for you.'

Yami bent over panting hard from the run, when the bell suddenly rings. [Great now I'm going to be late.] Yami sighed and walked over to his locker to get his other books.

Yami turned his combination lock and he already knew it wasn't going to open so he pulled really hard only it opened and sent him flying.

"Great." Yami got up from the floor only to witness all his things fall onto the floor from the locker in a pile.

"Wonderful." Yami couched down to pick up his things when some familiar hands helped him pick up his things. When he looked up it was Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi continued to help him pick up his things and put them back into his locker.

"Yea. Um Yami I need to talk to you, can you meet me in the library at lunch?" Yugi asked quietly his voice not much above a whisper.

"Of course." Yami smiled but Yugi didn't see it as he walked down the hall to the stairs. Yami watched as he went and then closed his locker and proceeded to walk to his own first period class.

As Yami approached his classroom he heard Mr. Himatora's Speech about not doing homework. Yami decided to wait until he gave everyone an assignment before he walked in.

" I want all of you to copy notes down for chapters eleven through fifteen, as well as all the study guide questions." Yami heard Mr. Himatora begin to write down the assignment on the board so he decided it was now or never.

Yami slowly poked his head in the classroom and saw that Mr. Himatora had his back turned so he proceeded to slowly make his way to the back of the class when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Hitokiri It's nice of you to join us today. But I really do not appreciate you trying to sneak into my classroom when you are obviously extremely late." Yami slowly turned around to face Mr. Himatora who was next to his desk, arms crossed and his foot was lightly tapping in annoyance.

"I uh…" Was all Yami could say before Mr. Himatora was off on his usual lectures on tardiness and how students had no discipline now a days…

"I don't know why I try. All you students don't even care what you do. You all march in here thinking you can walk all over me! Well you can't." Mr. Himatora began to look Yami over and then he smirked. 

Yami was already starring off into space something he usually did when Mr. Himatora went off on his rants. [Stupid old fossil why doesn't he just die already I'm sure that would make many people very happy.] Yami thought to himself. 

He was suddenly brought back to reality by the smell of old leather and smoke. When Yami's eyes focused he noticed that Mr. Himtora's face was really close to him. That face made him jump back in fear invoking laughter from the rest of the class.

"Mr. Hitokiri I would appreciate you actually LISTENING to me when I'm speaking to you." Mr. Himatora smirked again, While Yami glared at him.

Mr. Himatora walked behind his desk and got out a piece of paper and began to write something on it. Yami already recognized the little pink piece of paper and immediately knew what it was. Yami rolled his eyes. [Not again. This really bites]

"Well here you go Mr. Hitokiri It'll be nice to spend some Extra time with you today." Mr. Himatora had 'that' look on his face again when he said it that sent shivers down Yami's spine.

Yami made a face and turned and walked to his desk in the front row and sat down, Still glaring at Mr. Himatora who had continued to write down the homework assignment on the board.

[Wait till he sees that I actually did my homework heh he's going to be so embarrassed heh I can't wait.] Yami smirked as he opens his book. [Wait a minute I... shit! I left it at home on my desk. Shit shit shit… I hope he doesn't ask me, maybe he forgot….] Yami thought to himself as he stopped smirking.

"Oh and Mr. Hitokiri I'd like you to bring up your homework please." Mr. Himatora caught Yami's look of shock on his face and grinned.

"You do have your homework don't you Mr. Hitokiri?" Mr. Himatora walked up to Yami's desk and frowned at him.

"Actually I did do it." Yami answered 

"Oh? Well then hand it to me." Mr. Himatora began to smile evilly

"Well… See I kind of left it on my desk. At home. In my room." Yami scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well I didn't ask you if you did your homework I asked you if you had it. Do you?" Mr. Himatora's eyes were now narrowed as he glared down at Yami.

"Well… Uh no.. But I" Yami began to explain what happened but was cut off by Mr. Himatora.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Hitokiri I don't grade on Good intentions. You get an F." Mr. Himatora grinned again and began to walk to his desk.

"Baka sensei" Yami mumbled softly to himself.

"What did you say?" Mr. Himatora quickly turned around to face yami his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I said sorry sensei" Yami stated his voice filled with sarcasm. 

Mr. Himatora narrowed his eyes again and walked up to his desk and spoke. "You will now do chapters fifteen through twenty for homework tonight. Notes, vocabulary, and study guide questions all due tomorrow. You can all thank Mr. Hitokiri for that." 

Mr. Himatora smirked. "And I'll see you after Class Mr. Hitokiri." 

Yami's eyes narrowed as all the students began to whine and sigh really loudly.

The rest of the class passed without incident, except for the occasional flying paper balls and airplanes all directed at Yami. One of which actually landed in his hair. That all stopped, after, he turned and glared daggers at the person who sent it flying. After that no one dared to send anything flying for fear it would hit Yami. 

Then finally the bell rang for second period class. [Okay now I definitely know that this is not Déjà vu. This day is actually repeating itself.. but why. And why is it that I'm the only one who realizes it.] Yami finally arrives at his second period class and to his surprise he gets there on time.

Yami walks into the classroom and moves over to his desk only to see that everyone is just talking amongst themselves, and no teacher in sight. "Oh no. Not this again." Yami sighed and put his head in his hands and just sat there. 

Yami raised his head and turned to face his 'friends' who were all silent going about their business only none of them were talking to each other and Yami saw that once in a while they would give each other a dirty look. 

[Okay if I want to live to see Tuesday I'm going to find out what is causing this day to repeat.] Yami looked around the room nothing out of the ordinary except there was no teacher and his friends were fighting like crazy.

[Okay first things first, One. Help my friends fix their problems so they will stop fighting.] Since there wasn't a teacher present and everyone was doing as they wished anyway, Yami walked over to Jou who was sitting away from Seto and smiled.

Jou sensing someone hovering over him looked up from the book he was reading, which was unusual since he was usually sleeping but whatever. "Jou, would you like to tell me why you and Seto are fighting?" Yami stated coolly crossing his arms and glaring at Jou.

"It's none of your business Yami." Jou whispered and continued to read his book.

"He was only trying to help you Jou." Ryou pointed out looking up from the homework he was doing. 

"Shut up Ryou its actually none of YOUR business" Bakura smirked and threw a paper ball he had made, at Ryou's face. Then he continued making more paper balls.

"Hey Bakura don't hit him he didn't do anything." Malik stated as he looked up from his manga he was reading.

"Shut up idiot." Kaiba yelled looking up from his laptop.

"Don't tell him to shut up baka." Marik jumped in throwing the book he obviously wasn't reading at Kaiba. Who dodged the flying parcel, but hit Bakura.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled then glared at Marik who just glared back. Bakura smirked and threw one of his rock filled paper balls that hit Marik on the forehead.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Marik shouted loudly as he grabbed the heaviest thing he could find and flung it at Bakura. Bakura dodged it but lunged at Marik who just got up from his chair and lunged back.

"STOP!" Yami yelled as he got in between Marik and Bakura. Now the whole class was circling the group wanted to see what was going on.

"I want to know why you idiots are all arguing" Yami stated as the there was an uproar of yelling.

"IT'S HIS FAULT FOR WORKING SO MUCH AND CHEATING ON ME!" Jou yelled at Kaiba

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN AND I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!" Kaiba yelled back at Jou.

"I FOUND THE LETTER KAIBA DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jou yelled glaring at Kaiba who glared back.

"BAKURA DOESN'T LISTEN TO HOW I FEEL HE ALWAYS SHUTS ME OUT!" Ryou yelled at Bakura who just smirked.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT SOME BAKA PANSY TALKING ABOUT MY 'FEELINGS'" Bakura yelled back at Ryou who had tears in his eyes.

"I HATE IT HOW HE'S SO MEAN TO PEOPLE THAT NO ONE WANTS TO TALK TO ME CUZ THEIR AFRAID OF MARIK!!" Malik yelled at Marik who just laughed evilly.

"IF THEY ARE AFRAID THEN THEY ARE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE FRIENDS" Marik retorted still laughing maniacally.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Yami yelled again making everyone silent at the ferocity in his voice.

"Okay let me get this straight. Jou, you're mad because Kaiba works to much and he had an affair?" Yami looked at Kaiba who rolled his eyes.

" And you Kaiba are in turn mad at Jou because when your not working he's always busy right?" Yami looked at them both to make sure he got it right.

"Yes." Both Jou and Kaiba answered then glared at each other for saying it at the exact same time.

"And you Ryou want Bakura to listen to you and to talk to you right? But your not comfortable to do that are you Bakura." Yami stated now turning to look at both Ryou and Bakura.

"Yes" Bakura and Ryou spoke at the same time, Bakura glaring at Ryou who just stared at the floor.

"And you Malik are mad at Marik for being mean to everyone making them afraid to even talk to you. And Marik… well … you just like being evil don't you." Yami looked at the two who both nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well the only way to solve it I think is that all of you have to compromise." Yami sat down in one of the desks.

"Okay Kaiba did you cheat on Jou?" Yami stated softly.

"No." Kaiba stated.

"Liar what about the love letter I found!" Jou handed Kaiba the letter. Kaiba began to laugh.

"I wrote that. I wanted to send you some roses and put this letter in it to see if you would know it was from me." Kaiba laughed again.

"Wha?" was all Jou could say in surprise.

"Well now that THAT issue is settled why don't you and Jou exchange your schedules so that each of you know if the other is busy or not busy so you can plan days so you can be together?" Yami looked at Jou who began to smile.

"Thanks Yami that sounds like a good idea." Jou looked up at Kaiba who smirked.

"Yea." Was all Kaiba could say before he grabbed Jou and hugged him and began kissing him.

Yami smiled and then turned to Bakura and Ryou. "Well Ryou, since Bakura doesn't really like talking up front why don't you try giving him his space and letting him come to you with his problems. And you Bakura could try to talk to Ryou, you don't have to always tell him but let him know that you do care for him even though you may not show it all the time. How's that?" Yami looked at the two.

Bakura was looking at the floor shuffling his feet, while Ryou looked up at Bakura. "So what do you say 'Kura?" Ryou stated softly. Bakura looked up, and caught Ryou's soft brown eyes.

"I have to say I missed you hikari" Bakura stated softly and smiled. Ryou heard what he said and smiled widely and jumped into Bakura's arms while Bakura hugged him.

"Okay now for you two" Yami looked at Marik and Malik.

"Malik why don't you at least try not to be so menacing at people?" Yami sighed knowing the answer to that question already.

"Because its too fun" Marik smirked. [I knew that one was coming] yami thought to himself.

"Well if you don't at least try to make an effort you are going to loose Malik. And I don't think you want that do you?" Yami raised an eyebrow as Marik looked down.

"Fine." Marik said so quietly, yami couldn't catch what he was saying.

"What was that?" Yami said trying to hear what Marik had said.

"I SAID FINE!" Marik yelled at Yami.

Malik smiled and hugged Marik who just rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, and hugged him back.

Then suddenly the bell rang and the class ended everyone walked out of the room except for Jou, Kaiba, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. The couples were all making up for lost time making out. Yami sighed and walked out of the room and to his locker.

He quickly entered the combination and to his luck it actually opened and did not spill things all over the floor. He got his books from his locker and ran to look for Mrs. Allaster who Yami knew from yesterday's Monday had had a nervous breakdown or something along those lines.

Yami ran down the hallway and out of sight, right when Yugi walked into the other end of the hallway looking for him.

"Yami?" Yugi called out no answer. He quickly got out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. 

[Dear Yami, I know what I made you decide was really hard. And I understand if you don't want it. It's okay I'll understand. I can't meet you at the library its too public. If you feel the same way I do, then meet me by the fountain in the back of the school at lunch. If you don't show up I'll understand that you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to say… thank you for everything. However this turns out.] Yugi finished writing and taped the letter on Yami's locker.

Meanwhile… at the teacher's lounge, Yami had snuck in to see if Mrs. Allaster was there, and she was.

"Mrs. Allaster?" Yami stated as the bell rang for third period class. 

"Mr. Hitokiri? What are you doing here? You should be in class." Mrs. Allaster spoke through tears.

"I'm sorry for what happened in first period." Yami stated as he sat down at the table she was sitting at.

"But how did you?" Mrs. Allaster started but was interrupted by Yami.

"I just wanted to let you know to never give up. Just because it seems hopeless and that the odds are stacked against you, you can still do it. Everyone has their bad days, but the thing is you can't let them get you down. You have to get up and start again and you'll see it will all be worth it." Yami smiled and got up from his chair leaving Mrs. Allaster staring at the table.

As Yami opened the door to leave Mrs. Allaster spoke up, "Thank you Mr. Hitokiri that meant a lot to me." Mrs. Allaster wiped her tears away with a napkin and smiled.

Yami smiled back and left the room and began to run to his third period class, which he was late to. As he raced down the hallway he didn't see the green door swing open. 

He ran right into it unable to stop in time and was knocked out lying sprawled onto the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Yami awoke by the sound of a loud ringing. He opened his eye to find himself in the nurse's office lying down. 

"What happened?" Yami spoke quietly, his head aching with pain. He raised his hand to feel his head and felt a large bump.

"You were hit by a door… You know they say no running in the halls for a reason." The Nurse laughed a little and placed a wet cloth on Yami's forehead.

"Don't worry though you'll be fine you'll just have a headache for a little while but other than that you're good." The nurse laughed again at the thought of the teen getting knocked out by a door.

"What time is it?" Yami asked while rubbing is growing headache.

"I think fifth period just started. Here let me write you a pass." The nurse walked into her office.

[Why me? I thought I fixed the problems? I don't understand…] Yami thought to himself as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Here you go Mr. Hitokiri, now be careful and don't run down the halls okay?" the nurse smiled and handed Yami the note.

"Thank you." Yami took the note and hopped off the bed and got his books, which were sitting on the chair next to the door.

Yami walked out of the nurse's office holding his head. As he arrived in his fifth period class he noticed it was quiet as usual. [Probably more notes. I swear that all that old lady gives out is notes and homework.] Yami mentally kicked himself as he forgot to do the homework... [O well…] He thought as he walked into the classroom.

Yami handed the note to Mrs. Beckerman who smiled at him and motioned him to take a seat. As Yami sat down he looked over at Yang who was grinning evilly and winking at Yami.

Yami noticed that Yang was slowly reaching down a hand into his book bag. Yami watched curiously as he brought up a jar that looked like something was moving around in it. Yang slowly turned the lid and it opened. He placed the jar onto the floor and knocked it over so it rolled over to the bookshelf and the lid fell off. 

Yami's eyes widened as he saw a bunch of big black cockroaches crawling out of the jar and all over the classroom. 

Yami prepared for the worst and covered his ears for the sound he knew was coming. 

"Ahhhhh! There are roaches in here!" a girl in back of him screamed loudly causing Yami even more pain. 

Everyone yelled and got onto his or her desks as hundreds of cockroaches swarmed the classroom floor. Yang doubled over laughing while Mrs. Beckerman screamed when a roach crawled onto her leg.

"Yang!!!!" Mrs. Beckerman yelled, as Yang sat in his desk laughing.

It took the whole class period for the janitors to kill all the roaches. Everyone knew it was Yang who did it. 

"Yang, you are going to the principles office." Mrs. Beckerman pulled Yang to the principles office by the wrist.

"It wasn't me you have no proof!" Yang squirmed trying to break free.

The bell rang for sixth period and Yami's headache had already gotten worse. Yami walked to class still thinking about the day's events hoping beyond hope that the day would stop repeating.

As Yami walked into study hall, all of his friends where already sitting down, only this time they were sitting in their right seats. Kaiba and Jou were making out in the back, as well as Bakura and Ryou. Marik and Malik were talking to Eric who was Malik's friend from his first period class only Eric was too afraid to talk to Malik before because of Marik.

"Hey Honda" Yami stated as he sat next to him and placed his books on the seat on the other side of him for Yugi.

"Hey have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked as he got out his notebook.

"No actually, where were you at lunch?" Honda asked as Yami got out the rest of his stuff from his jacket pocket.

"I kind of had a run in with a green door. Literally" Yami pointed to the bump on his forehead and Honda cringed.

"Hey sorry man." Honda explained his sympathies.

"Its okay, only I feel really bad now because I was supposed to meet Yugi at lunch only I was knocked out." Yami explained.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure he'll understand" Honda smiled.

Sixth period passed without any problems and yami thought that finally he could see Tuesday. The bell rang and everyone was glad to be going home.

"Hey Yami we're all going to Kaiba's mansion to hang out want to come?" Jou asked as he hugged Seto who was yelling in his cell phone.

"Uh no thanks I have to find Yugi." Yami replied as they all walked down the steps of the high school.

"Well I think he went home early he looked kind of sick at lunch today." Ryou stated.

Yami looked up from the floor to see the three muscle men that had been chasing him this morning standing at the gates grinning.

"Okay I think I'll take you up on the ride but I don't think I hang out today." Yami replied still staring at the three muscle men, who were cracking their knuckles and grinning.

They all walked past the three muscle men, who stared at Yami and tried to make a grab for him but Kaiba's black suited body guards made for their guns which made the three muscle men stop and glare at Yami as he got into the limo.

"Thanks Kaiba." Yami stated as they pulled away from the high school. The limo came to a stop at the Gameshop and yami stepped out. 

"Bye Yami see you tomorrow" Jou yelled out of the window as they drove off speeding down the road.

Yami smiled and walked towards the back of the game shop and their house.

"Hey gramps is Yugi in his room?" Yami asked as he walked in the back kitchen door. 

"No actually he left to meet someone." Sugoroku continued washing the dishes as he spoke.

"Oh okay then. I'll be up in my room." Yami said as he started up the stairs only to be stopped by sugoroku's voice.

"I took care of the bed for you." Sugoroku smirked with his back towards yami.

"Oh..uh…you found out about that.." Yami slowly turned around to face sugoroku who's back was still turned.

"Of course I'm old not dense. But don't worry about it it's all taken care of." Sugoroku finally turned around and smiled.

"Thank you." Yami smiled and climbed up the stairs. Yami paused at the end of the steps at Yugi's bedroom and contemplated going in.

[Well he never caught me before right… but he did say he was only meeting someone … o well I guess I can't go in today, maybe tomorrow will be better.] Yami smiled softly and walked to his own room. 

Yami lay on his bed and closed his eyes dreaming about his little Hikari and the day he would finally get up the courage to tell him.


	4. Version Four

Authors Note:  
  
Okay so sorry I know I'm slacking off with the ritual updates but you will not believe what happened to me. Sometimes I believe that the universe hates me. And judging from what has happened to me recently it just solidifys my statement. Damn universe. Anywho, I'm sorry that you guys had to suffer on account of the idiot administration of cypress college. (where I'm going to go in the fall) but I guess they 'lost' my application so I wasn't even registred there so I had to fill out and turn in another one and then I had to go to financial aid office and talk to them and fix all this crap.. :::exasperated sigh:: : lets just say that I've had a lot to do this week and last week. its been really hectic. I don't know when I'll update next but I promise I'll try and update sooner. It doesn't help that my computer is a piece of crap. -_-' Also this chapter was sort of hard to write.. I have what I'm going to do next chapter but this one was hard to write well ..anyway here's the story hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh never have never will (damn it.)  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Version Four:  
  
A light breeze began to blow gently into the ominous room, bringing with it the smell of the morning dew. The delicate curtains seemed to dance, gently waving with each roll of soft wind.  
  
The light began to shine brightly on the sleeping figure with each movement of the transparent curtains. Suddenly the eyes of the sleeper opened and the figure sat up in surprise.  
  
Yami yawned deeply expelling the sleep from his eyes. He raised his arms to stretch the sore muscles from last night's sleep and smiled to himself.  
  
He slowly turned to face his dresser when his face dropped and he glared at the bold letters staring back at him. Monday. He face contorted from a peaceful expression to that of an outraged and angry demon.  
  
His regal and peaceful crimson eyes turned blood red, the tiny calendar should have been engulfed in flames with the look Yami was giving it.  
  
"This is not happening I fixed everything! I know I did!" Yami yelled throwing the sheets off of him as he hopped off the bed. Yami snatched the small calendar from its place on top of the dresser and shook it violently.  
  
"What do you want from me! I fixed everything!" Yami continued to shake the small object. He glared at it one more time before carelessly flinging the object over his shoulder, said object hitting the wall and landing on the floor with a thud.  
  
Yami sighed heavily before he walked around the bed toward the bathroom when he tripped on something and fell flat on his face onto the wet carpet.  
  
Yami lay there quietly face down on the carpet. "I hate Mondays." he commented, before picking himself off of the soaking wet carpet. He looked down at his feet and there was his shoe that he had taken off carelessly the day before, or was it two days ago? Well, whatever.  
  
Yami bent down and picked up the dripping wet shoe off the ground and looked at it suspiciously. "You just live to louse me up don't you?" Yami sneered at the inanimate object.  
  
The shoelace twitched ever so lightly and with that Yami's temper flared and the shoe went flying right out the open window.  
  
The shoe continued to fly until it landed on the sidewalk near the game shop and in front of the neighbor's house.  
  
"Humph" Yami's eyes narrowed at the window before continuing to the bathroom. Yami walked into the bathroom and turned on the showerhead testing the water temperature before hand, making sure there was hot water left.  
  
When the water got to the appropriate temperature he stripped off his clothes and stepped in. Yami sighed in relaxation as the hot water washed over his toned and tan body. Yami reached up to grab the shampoo when he accidentally knocked over the conditioner bottle. Yami quickly let go of the shampoo and tried to catch the falling bottle but to no avail. The bottle continued to fall and landed right on Yami foot.  
  
"Shit!" Yami yelled, jumping up in surprise, when his head hit the shelf again effectively knocking the shampoo bottle off of the shelf and right onto his head. All Yami could feel is Pain.  
  
Pain running up his leg from where the conditioner had landed, and a throbbing headache from where the shampoo had landed. It wasn't a pretty sight since Sugoroku always bought the large and heavy super size bottles.  
  
Yami grumbled and quickly finished his shower without any other painful events.  
  
He turned off the shower faucet and stepped out making sure he didn't trip on the pajamas he had taken off earlier. He wrapped a towel around his body and made his way to the room.  
  
Yami walks over to his closet and notices that yet again, he failed to do the laundry. "Well it wouldn't have done me any good anyway since the day would just repeat. Damn Monday" Yami grumbled and took the black leather pants and black tank top from the closet and proceeds to put them on.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, now for the hair." He walks over to his mirror and stares at his now limp locks.  
  
"Great" Yami quirks his head to the side to see if would look any better from a different point of view. No luck, His bangs were all messed up, most of his spikes were no longer spiked but limp and sagging.  
  
Yami sprayed some hair spray on his mane as he tried to fix it but it didn't work.  
  
"I think I just made it worse." Yami sighed exasperated and walked away from the mirror.  
  
"I know the bus is just going to leave me so why bother trying to catch it. Damn thing would just leave me in cloud of dust anyway, and that idiot Himatora will give me a detention no matter what I do, so to hell with it."  
  
Yami looked around the room searching for something. "Now where the hell did I put my stuff."  
  
Yami walked around his room trying to find his books and things after a couple of minutes of looking around without locating his missing book bag.  
  
"O well I'll just take my books and papers then." Yami begins to walk over to his desk where his books are when he trips over something lying on the floor.  
  
Yami is able to land on his hands so his head didn't hit carpet, but now his clothes are wet from carpet.  
  
"Why the hell did I buy a waterbed anyway..geez." Yami gets up off the floor and looks behind him to see what tripped him.  
  
There, lying on the carpet and now soaking wet, was the small calendar with the words Monday in big bold letters.  
  
Yami glares at the tiny object but turns back around and begins to gather his things from his desk.  
  
"Yami! Your going to be late!!" Sugoroku yells at Yami from downstairs.  
  
"I know I'm coming!" Yami replies getting his book and papers.  
  
"This time I'm NOT going to forget my homework." Yami picks up his papers and tucks them in neatly in his book.  
  
He opens the door and walks out of the room when suddenly he grips the railing and his head begins to pound. "What the hell?"  
  
Yami's vision begins to blur and he begins to feel dizzy the room is spinning fast and Yami grips the railing tighter trying to balance himself.  
  
"Yami?" Sugoroku calls up to Yami from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sugoroku prompts Yami who had stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" Yami's vision begins to clear and the dizziness begins to fade. "Uh yea. I just kind of felt dizzy for a moment there.  
  
Yami continued to walk down the stairs with Sugoroku staring at him with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Yami are you sure you're all right?" Sugoroku questioned as Yami reached the end of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I gota go I'm late for school" Yami walked out of the house slowly still recovering from his dizzy spell.  
  
Yami walked down the sidewalk as the cars zoomed past sending up dust in their wake. As he watched the cars zoom by he tripped on something and fell to the floor.  
  
"What the.." Yami spoke as he picked himself off of the floor.  
  
He turned around and saw that it was none other than the offending shoe from his room that decided to trip him. Again.  
  
"Great it's a conspiracy of shoes against me." Yami stated as he kicked the shoe. Yami sighed and continued to walk.  
  
[Okay if fixing my friends problems didn't stop this day from repeating. what is it?. hmm.. I can't think of anything other reason as to why this day is so important.I just can't figure it out. Why would I be the only person that remebers that Monday already happened?] Yami thought to himself as he continued to make his way to school.  
  
To Yami's surprise as he looked up, he saw that he had already arrived at school  
  
[When did I get here?] Yami thought to himself as he looked behind him at the empty street. [I didn't even realized I was lost in thought. that's strange.] Yami saw that there weren't many people walking around.  
  
"Hey you!" Yami called to the nearest student who was walking past him with his nose engrossed in a book.  
  
"Yea?" The boy stated as he stared at Yami suspiciously. Yami smirked at the kids actions [Must be a underclassmen.] Yami thought.  
  
"What time is it? Did first period already start?" Yami asked and was baffled to see the kid start to laugh.  
  
"Are you kidding me!" the kid kept laughing which only made yami all the more aggravated.  
  
"What's so funny." Yami stated dangerously, the anger present in his voice.  
  
"Oh, your serious aren't you? Well second period is about to start." The kid said while still smirking.  
  
"Thanks." Yami stated sarcasm evident in his tone of voice, the other boy just stopped after that.  
  
Yami walked up the school's steps and to his locker, and mentally kicked himself for forgetting about his evil locker.  
  
[Great. another 'Monday' and another day I have to deal with locker from hell!] Yami glared at the demonic locker as he turned the combination lock.  
  
No surprise. It didn't work. Yami sighed again. [Of all the lockers I had to get this one..] Yami continued to enter the combination just as the late bell sounded throughout the hallway.  
  
[Great.success!] Yami yelled as his lock opened, only this time he was careful in opening it so he caught most of the things that fell.  
  
Yami quickly placed everything back into its place in his locker, and got the book he needed and slammed the locker shut.  
  
[Hopefully I'm not too late..] Yami ran down the hall to his second period class, when he arrived, he saw that this time around everyone was laughing and chatting with the exception of his friends who were all quietly minding their own business.  
  
"Okay." Yami sighed heavily as he walked into the classroom. Most of the students looked up to see who it was and started to laugh. "Look at his hair. but he's still hot." One girl whispered to another who responded, "Yea I wish I were his girlfriend."  
  
[Great.. at least THAT hasn't changed.] Yami rolled his eyes as he made his way over to his friends.  
  
"Hey guys." Yami greeted everyone who just glared at him and returned to their work. "Okay then.." Yami sat down in his chair and began to think.  
  
[Okay if fixing their problems alone didn't help then there has got to be something else. another piece of the puzzle that I missed. hey I've got it.. maybe I have to fix their problems. but there is someone else who's problem I have to solve too! Well. I think maybe that's it.maybe I should ask someone and see what they think.]  
  
Yami looked behind him at his friends who were all either glaring evilly at one another or minding their own business.  
  
Jou was sleeping on his desk, a puddle of drool already forming on the desktop. Kaiba was behind him working on his laptop, typing contentedly away.  
  
Bakura was making paper balls and throwing them at Ryou, who was sitting two seats away, and was swatting them away occasionally glaring back at Bakura who faked innocence and pointed at the sleeping Jou.  
  
Marik was busy carving what looked like Pharaoh Marik on the desktop while Malik was reading a book.  
  
[I'll just ask Jou he's just sleeping anyway.] Yami got up from his seat and walked over to where Jou was sleeping and poked him  
  
"Jou" Yami poked Jou who just whimpered and continued to sleep, whispering something that sounded oddly like 'That's my hamburger'.  
  
"Jou I need to ask you something." Yami poked again, and again Jou just slept there.  
  
"JOU!!!!" Yami yelled effectively waking up Jou who jumped out of his chair startled and fell on to the floor. Everyone in the classroom exploded in laughter at the young man's actions.  
  
"Well looks like the puppy got scared." Kaiba smirked as Jou got up off the floor.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba." Jou sneered at Kaiba who just smirked.  
  
"What's up Yami." Jou stated as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." Yami questioned, Jou noticed Yami's face getting serious.  
  
"Sure Yami what is it?" Jou asked leaning foreword to listen to what Yami said.  
  
"Well Its kind of hard to explain but. what would you say if the day was repeating itself and I was the only person who remembered?" Yami said in one breath as Jou's eyes got wide.  
  
"What?" Jou asked as he quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"The day, This day, is repeating itself and nobody knows it but me." Yami restated.  
  
"Are you okay Yami? Did you fall down or get hit on the head or somethin?" Jou asked again.  
  
Yami sighed, exasperated resting his head on the desktop.  
  
"Don't waste your time trying to explain something complicated to Jou's simple mind." Yami looked up to see Kaiba smirking and his laptop closed.  
  
"What did you say moron!" Jou turned around glaring daggers at Kaiba.  
  
"I said, that Yami shouldn't try explaining anything to you because you won't try to understand you'll just get mad." Kaiba stated simply rising out anger from Jou.  
  
"Jou I didn't mean I just wanted." Yami began to explain, while Kaiba and Jou began to get up still glaring  
  
Yami's temper began to rise as each couple began to argue at the same time. [Not again I don't have time for this!] Yami got up from his chair.  
  
"JOU KAIBA DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU BUT WROTE YOU A NICE LOVE LETTER OKAY? AND YOU SHOULD TRADE YOUR SCHDULES SO YOU"LL HAVE MORE TIME TO SPEND WITH EACHOTHER!" Yami yelled at the two who just stared at Yami as he walked over to Ryou and Bakura who were yelling at each other.  
  
"RYOU YOU GIVE BAKURA HIS SPACE AND HE'LL BE MORE OPEN WITH YOU AND YOU BAKURA SHOULD TRY TELLING RYOU HOW YOU FEEL ONCE IN WHILE!" Bakura and Ryou opened their mouths to speak but were left speechless and just stared at Yami who went over to Marik and Malik.  
  
By this time the whole class was looking at the group who were all embarrassed to be the center of attention all of a sudden  
  
"AND YOU MARIK SHOULD STOP BEING SO MENACING TO PEOPLE SO THAT MALIK COULD HAVE SOME FRIENDS OKAY!" Marik was about to yell back at Yami when Malik held him back and smiled at him.  
  
Then suddenly the bell rang and released everyone from class, while everyone left, the couples were making up.  
  
[Okay one problem solved now I think I should stop that idiot Yang from making a mess of things today. And I have to speak to Mrs. Allaster.] Yami ran out of the room leaving the happy couples to themselves.  
  
Yami ran down the hall to the teacher's lounge when he had a thought. [Wait . what if nothing I do works?] Yami stopped in his tracks.  
  
[What if I died and this, this is hell?] Yami looked around the hallway as the students passed him by. Some winking at him while others glared angrily at him.  
  
[You know what. I give up.] Yami sighed as he walked out of the hallway and out to the front lawn of the school to think.  
  
Yami continued to walk until he found a nice shady spot under a tree and sat down.  
  
[Why is this happening to me? Is it something I did? Why me? I don't understand.] Yami lay reclining on the tree when he feel asleep with the wind softly blowing in his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami? Hey Yami! Wake up!" A voice was heard followed by the feeling of being shaken.  
  
"Huh?' Yami mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to see Kaiba in front of him shaking him.  
  
"WAKE UP YAMI!" Kaiba yelled still shaking Yami.  
  
"I'm up dammit!" Yami Yawned as he looked around and saw that there were students everywhere talking.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked questioningly.  
  
"I WAS sleeping." Yami yawned again, "Hey what time is it?" Yami questioned as he straightened out his clothes.  
  
"Its lunch time. What were you doing sleeping here don't you have classes?" Kaiba smirked. "Yes. And no. Yes I do have classes and no I decided not to go." Yami looked at kaiba with a nonchalant face and blinked a couple of times  
  
"Yami I was interested in what you were saying to Jou before." Kaiba sat down next to Yami and began  
  
"You know about the day repeating itself." Kaiba looked over to Yami who was leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yeah. No one will believe me anyway so I decided to give up." Yami sighed in frustration.  
  
"Try me." Kaiba spoke, "Besides I'm not Jou, I love him to death but sometimes he can act like blonde." Kaiba laughed deeply.  
  
"Well." yami began sighing. "This day. Monday, has been repeating and it seems as though I'm the only one who remembers." Yami looked over at Kaiba who was quietly thinking to himself.  
  
"Well Yami, what if, and I'm not saying that I believe you, personally I think you've gone insane, but hypothetically, if the day were repeating itself, and only YOU know it is, you can do practically anything you wanted."  
  
"Huh?" Yami questioned confused.  
  
"Well, you would be free to do what you wanted without fear of the consequences because the day will just repeat and no one will remember what happened." Kaiba stated as he opened up his laptop.  
  
"Hey, your right. Why didn't I think of that?" Yami began to grin as he thought of the possibilities.  
  
"That's why I'm the genius" Kaiba smiled as he typed on his computer.  
  
"Hey guys, why weren't you at the table like usual?" Jou came up to the teens followed by Honda.  
  
"We were just talking besides its much better over here without all the noise." Kaiba stated as he continued to type.  
  
Jou smiled as he sat next to Kaiba who turned his head and kissed him.  
  
Yami was still grinning quietly to himself.  
  
"Uh Kaiba what's up with Yami?" Honda asked as he watched Yami suspiciously rub his hands together evilly. "I don't know I just gave him something to think about." Kaiba stated continuing to kiss Jou who was now beat red from blushing.  
  
"Oh." Honda looked at Yami again but just laughed and began to eat his lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria.  
  
Yugi walked into the cafeteria and made his way towards the usual lunch table and to his surprise it was empty.  
  
"Jou? Honda? Yami?" Yugi looked around the cafeteria but could find no trace of his friends. He did unfortunately catch sight of Anzu.  
  
"Hey Yugi you see Yami anywhere? I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go out with me today." Anzu looked around the room.  
  
"Go out?" Yugi repeated looking at the floor sadly.  
  
"Yes GO OUT what are you deaf or something. Will anyway if you see him tell him I'm looking for him. Later." Anzu swished her hair and walked out of the cafeteria with her entourage of lackeys trailing behind her.  
  
Yugi continued to stare at the ground tears welling up in his large amethyst eyes. [Yami go out with Anzu? But I. I. so he's been avoiding me? How could I be so blind. of course he's been avoiding me. why would Yami want to go out with me when he could have any one. How could I be so stupid! I better just leave him alone. Its better if I weren't around anyway.] The tears began to fall from Yami's eyes as he ran out of the cafeteria crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang for fifth period and Yami, Honda, Kaiba and Jou parted ways for each of their classes.  
  
[If I could do whatever I wanted without consequences then I can do basically anything!! I could burn the school down and then tomorrow it would be back .. heh the next Monday I am going to have my fun.] Yami began to grin evilly the students walking by him noticed the evil glint in his eye and walked away not wanted to be next to someone with THAT look in his eye.  
  
[Oh crap I forgot about Yang o well hope it doesn't do something TOO bad.] Yami sighed as he walked into class.  
  
Everyone was already seated and Mrs. Beckerman was writing down the homework on the black board.  
  
Yami looked over to where Yang was sitting and he had this stupid grin plastered on his face, when he noticed Yami looking at him the grin got wider and he put his thumbs up and began to laugh.  
  
[Great hopefully yang doesn't kill the woman I need the grade.] Yami sat down.  
  
The class so far was uneventful but then Yang started chuckling to himself that caught Yami's attention. Yang slowly began to snake his hand down his side into his backpack.  
  
[Yang what are you planning] Yami thought to himself as he wrote down the notes.  
  
When Yami quickly eyed what Yang was doing he noticed he had a small black rectangle that looked like a remote control.  
  
Yang was the classic class clown, only he had like an IQ of a hundred so not only was he annoying but he was extremely clever, too bad he only used that cleverness to play practical jokes on people. Sometimes intellegence is wasted on idiots. [Yami sighed as he watched Yami begin to grin like a thef]  
  
Suddenly the televeision in the corner of the room turned on and off. Yami looked over to Yang who was pushing some buttons on his 'remote' from under the table.  
  
Mrs. Beckerman quickly turned around and tried to turn it off but she couldn't then some books from her bookshelf began to fall out crashing to the floor. The whole class was in an uproar.  
  
Some of the them were laughing while others where shocked speechless in pure terror.  
  
"This classroom is haunted Mrs. Beckerman!" Some girls began to whine and scream as more things came crashing to the ground them everything stopped. And all was quiet.  
  
Yami turned to look at Yang who began to smile evilly. [Oh crap.] Yami thought as Yang pushed a big red button on his little 'remote' then suddenly the classes fire sprinklers went off drenching the whole class with water.  
  
"Everyone out in the hall!" Mrs. Beckerman yelled over the talking students.  
  
"YANG!!" Mrs. Beckerman began to pull Yang by the ear to the principles office.  
  
"What did I say about your practical jokes?" Mrs. Beckerman began yelling.  
  
"What you don't know it was me!" Yang retorted struggling.  
  
Yami watched as Yang was dragged off.  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone proceeded to each of their sixth period class. When Yami arrived all of his friends were sitting in the back minus one.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Yami mentioned as he sat in his seat.  
  
"We don't know we haven't seen him all day." Jou stated as he leaned back resting his head on Kaiba's desk. Kaiba was playing with his hair.  
  
"Oh." Yami rested his head on his desk and fell asleep thinking of his little hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami? Yami wake up schools out" Ryou poked Yami who had fallen asleep all though class.  
  
"Huh?" yami yawned as he looked up to an empty classroom and Ryou who was leaning over him.  
  
"Schools out. You can go home now come on." Ryou stated as Bakura hugged him from behind.  
  
"Oh thanks Ryou." Yami got his things and walked out of the classroom. As they reached the stairs to the schools gates Yami waved at Ryou and Bakura who walked the opposite way home.  
  
"See you tomorrow Yami." Ryou called after Yami as he walked with Bakura holding hands.  
  
"You too Ryou." Yami stated as he began to run home hoping he would catch Yugi at home.  
  
Yami arrived at the game shop to see Sugoroku sweeping the front steps.  
  
"Hey grandpa is Yugi home?" Yami stated as he walked up to the elderly man.  
  
"No I thought he was with you. I think that he may have mentioned going over to a friends house but you know my memory." Sugoroku laughed  
  
"Its okay. I'm going to upstairs to my room if you need me." Yami called as he ran behind the house.  
  
Yami ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Once there, he collapsed onto the bed. [Tomorrow is going to be great!! Maybe I can finally tell Yugi I love him, without having any consequences at least finally I'll know the truth] Yami closed his eyes as he feel asleep. This time looking foreword to another Monday.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Please review!! Its that little button down there you scroll down and click on review! Thanks a bunch guys sorry again that it took me so long to update! 


	5. Version Five

Authors Note: Again. fanfiction.net had some issues so I couldn't upload this chapter sooner than I would have liked. but here it is anyway.  
  
Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I apologize but I didn't get some of the reviews for the last chapter. Why that is I don't know. I looked at the story itself and it said it had about 33 reviews while for my reading it said it only had 29. I checked that 2 days ago and the new reviews never showed up. Damn. O well I hope the new reviews will show up soon! I love to hear what you guys think of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh never have never will (damn it.)  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
WARNING mild to extreme tea bashing. I'm sorry all of you tea fans. but I had to make someone look like the bad guy, Tea's okay. but she can be so annoying. so there you go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Version Five:  
  
As the sun began to rise, the sky began to turn from a deep dark blue, into brilliant hues of orange, pink and purple. The horizon was illuminated with colors brining light to wherever it touched.  
  
The light began to slowly creep into the second story window of the turtle game shop, beginning to awaken the still sleeping figure lying outstretched on the bed. The soft rays slowly caressed the figure invoking a slight groan and whimper from the dreamer.  
  
Yami slowly began to awaken, his eyes blinking slowly, then his lips began to curve into a smirk. The figure now grinned evilly as his head slowly turned to face his dresser next to his bed.  
  
Just when you thought Yami's grin could not get any wider, It did. Yami's eyes glinted evilly as he read the words on the small calendar aloud.  
  
"Monday." Yami quickly threw the covers off of himself, and hopped off the bed and walked over to the small calendar.  
  
"This time I'm glad Monday arrived." Yami smiled as he squished the carpet in between his toes feeling the warm moisture slosh and sift.  
  
Yami yawned loudly and stretched his arm up trying to banish any trace of sleep that was still lingering behind.  
  
"Today will be my day." Yami smiled as he turned his head over to the messed up bed.  
  
"And you know what. I feel like sleeping in today." Yami grinned and jumped back onto the bed and hugged his pillow.  
  
"Ahhh." Yami sighed as he pulled up his tangled up sheets. "Monday is a good thing." Yami whispered as he fell back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
"YAMI!!!" Sugoroku slammed open the door to Yami's room, getting an upset groan from underneath the sheets as a response.  
  
"You're late for school! What are you still doing here!" Sugoroku walked over to Yami's bed and pulled the covers away from a still sleeping Yami.  
  
"I WANT TO SLEEP!" Yami yelled as he sat up and grabbed the covers from Sugoroku and laid back down.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Sugoroku yelled, as he once again effectively yanked away the covers from yami, who responded with a low grow in his throat.  
  
Yami once again sat up and glared at Sugoroku who was standing next to his bed with his hands on his hips, glaring back at him.  
  
"Fine." Yami glared at Sugoroku who just grinned and turned around and headed towards the door. "You better hurry up too its almost eleven-o clock." Sugoroku left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yami once again, yawned and stretched out his arms. "Well I think that was enough sleep anyway, I have to carry out my plan, I think Kaiba was on to something. Heh" Yami snickered at the thought of doing things he never could before.  
  
"All right Yami, time to take action." Yami got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Yami stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the cool water soothe him.  
  
"Ahhh." Yami sighed in relief as the cool water massaged his body. The cool liquid creating small rivers as it rolled down Yami's toned body onto the cold bathtub floor.  
  
Once finished, Yami stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist, and shook his hair dry. Yami rubbed his hand on the glass mirror cleaning it from all the fog.  
  
"At least this Monday around my hair actually looks decent." Yami smiled as he starred at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Yami walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet and starred at it, for once there were some clothes in it.  
  
"Huh, Sugoroku must have seen all my dirty clothes and actually helped me out. I have to thank him when I get downstairs. Too bad that I actually WANT to wear my black tight leather pants today."  
  
Yami grinned as he reached into his closet and pulled out his favorite black tight leather pants and his tight black tank top. "Nothing is going to keep me down today." Yami smiled as he put on his clothes.  
  
Yami walked over to his room mirror and looked at his hair. "Finally a Monday where it actually looks good." Yami smirked.  
  
Yami looked over at his books on the desk and laughed. "Heh won't be needing those today." Yami put on some black leather, star studded bracelets and his usual black buckle choker.  
  
He looked over to his usual black sneaker and smirked, "won't be needing those today either" Yami again walked over to his closet and began digging around in the corner and found his black boots with the studded metal strap and put them on.  
  
"That's better." Yami stated, as he looked himself over in the mirror. "Now to get to school." Yami walked out of his room and downstairs.  
  
Sugoroku was walking out of the kitchen when he spotted Yami walking down the stairs. "Yami what are you wearing, and where are your books?" Sugoroku noticed Yami didn't have either of his books or his book bag.  
  
"Don't need them today, and I decided I wanted to wear this today." Yami smiled and walked towards the door. "Oh and thanks for doing my laundry gramps." Yami smirked and blinked at the old man as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Yami looked at the street and noticed a black suped up motorcycle parked across the street, he had always wanted one and had actually learned to drive one but Sugoroku never let him have one saying it was too dangerous.  
  
"Well, it won't matter what I do because no one will remember so what the hell." Yami quickly ran across the street over to the motorcycle and looked around.  
  
He noticed that the keys were in the ignition and that the so-called owner was inside a store with headphones on behind him not paying attention.  
  
"His loss." Yami stated as he grinned, he grabbed the helmet that was resting on the seat and placed it on his head and pulled down the shade. Then he hopped onto the motorcycle. Yami quickly turned the key into the ignition and winded the gear.  
  
"Goodbye!" Yami winked at the owner who was still not paying attention and raced down the street. Yami sped faster and faster on the street leaving the many honking cars in his dust. Yami quickly sped down the street people awing as he passed by is such a awesome bike.  
  
Yami arrived at school in no time, all the students crowding around this handsome stranger on an awesome looking motorcycle.  
  
"Look at that guy!" someone whispered, "he's so hot!" another replied. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out who the stranger could be.  
  
Yami smirked to himself, [Go ahead and talk idiots this isn't for you anyway] Yami thought to himself as he removed the motorcycle helmet from his head and shook his hair.  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS YAMI!" everyone awed as they began to crowd around Yami closer.  
  
Yami flashed them a smile and got of his bike and placed the keys in his pocket. Yami glared at the people in front of him as if daring them to ask. The crowd parted as Yami's glare intensified leaving a path for Yami to walk through.  
  
Yami walked up the steps of the school with the crowd still starring at him. As he walks down the hall everyone is starring at him all the girls licking their lips and all the guys glaring daggers until Yami caught their eye then they would quickly look the other way and leave.  
  
The most annoying kid in school, who always hated Yami because he was popular, walked up to him. It just so happened that this annoying boy was the hall monitor. Yami sighed as he stopped in his tracks and smirked at the boy as he made his way in front of Yami.  
  
"You're late, for that you get a detention." The kid smirked and handed Yami a pink piece of paper.  
  
"And you think I care because?" Yami mocked as he quickly snatched the paper from the boy's hands. Yami looked at the paper as the kid snickered.  
  
Yami turned his gaze from the small piece of paper to the snickering kid. Yami smiled at him and began to tear the paper into pieces right in front of him.  
  
Everyone in the hallway stopped as they witnessed Yami rip up the paper.  
  
"That is what I think of you and your detention." Yami smirked as he walked past the hall monitor who was in shock.  
  
Yami continued to walk down the hallway, all the students rushing to get out of his way. Finally regaining his senses the annoying hall monitor runs after Yami and jumps in his way blocking his path.  
  
"You can't do that! For that I'm going to make sure you get suspended!" the hall monitor taunted.  
  
Just then Bakura entered the main hallway and witnessed the event unfold. Bakura smirked and leaned on the wall crossing his arms. [Now this is going to be interesting.] Bakura starred at Yami to see what he would do next.  
  
"Move." Yami glared at the hall monitor who stood his ground. "I will not." The annoying kid smirked.  
  
Yami leaned up really close to the hall monitor's face, "I said MOVE" the hall monitor fell back scared at the tone in Yami's voice.  
  
The frightened teen just tried to pick himself up as Yami continued to glare at him. "This I. I.isn't over!" the hall monitor stammered.  
  
"Way to go Yami! Thank God you finally came to your senses!" Bakura stated as he walked over to Yami who smirked.  
  
"So what evil crime will you commit next? Want to come and mug unsuspecting victims with me?" Bakura asked as He and Yami continued to make their way down the hall.  
  
"No, but I would like to tell Mr. Himatora a thing or two, care to join me?" Yami asked as he looked over at Bakura who had evil grin on his face.  
  
"Lets." Bakura stated as they made their way over to Mr. Himatora's class.  
  
"Once again, I am disappointed in all of you. I had expected to see better results on last weeks test but I guess I was mistaken." Mr. Himatora had just finished giving his 'I'm so disappointed in you' speech when Yami and Bakura walked into the classroom with smirks on their faces. "Well if it is Mr. Hitokiri and. whoever you are." Mr. Himatora turned to face the two boys as they continued to smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you're more than a little late for Class Mr. Hitokiri I'm sorry but we had a test today and you will just have to take your F" Mr. Himatora smirked as he looked Yami over.  
  
"You know you should look in the mirror one of these days." Yami stated as he glared at Mr. Himatora.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Himatora spoke not really understanding what Yami had meant.  
  
"Then maybe you would see how big of an ASS you really are." Yami smirked as he watched Mr. Himatora's face turn from a smirk into one of total shock.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Mr. Himatora blurted out.  
  
"You heard me." Yami stated. "Oh and I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like that you pervert. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY likes you. In fact EVERYONE hates you!" Yami yelled as the rest of the students all stared in shock at Yami.  
  
"Yeah! What he said!" Bakura chimed in, "I don't even have your class and I still hate your guts, I think you we doing the world a favor if you just died already you old fossil!"  
  
"Yea!" Mr. Himatora's students all began to stand up and yell obscenities at Mr. Himatora who just starred in shock.  
  
"Yea! Just die already!" one of the students yelled as he threw a piece of paper at Mr. Himatora's head.  
  
"Yea!" more students added in, then a flood of paper balls and basically anything they could throw was hurled at Mr. Himatora who just brought his arms to cover his face.  
  
"Doesn't feel so good to be yelled at does it." Yami stated as He watched all of Mr. Himatora's students yell and through things at him.  
  
Bakura smirked as he got his backpack and dug for something. "Bakura what are you doing?" Yami stated as he watched Bakura dig around in his backpack.  
  
"Looking for this." Bakura's hand emerged from his pack with what looked like a plastic container filled with a green yellowish substance.  
  
"What's that?" Yami asked, as he watched Bakura walk over to Mr. Himatora.  
  
"I was saving it to through at an unsuspecting victim but I think it would work better here." Bakura opened the container to reveal an awful smell.  
  
"Bottoms up loser." Bakura dumped the containers contents onto Mr. Himatora's head, with that all the students got up from their seats and began to tear up the classroom. Throwing books and turning over desks.  
  
Yami laughed as well as Bakura as they watched everyone continue to through papers at Mr. Himatora who was sitting in a heap of papers and green goo on the floor.  
  
"Come on Bakura." Yami called to Bakura who was taking part in the throwing contest that had started amongst the students.  
  
"Okay who's next on the list." Bakura smirked as he followed Yami out the door.  
  
The bell rang for lunch as Bakura and Yami walked over the cafeteria.  
  
"How about a food fight?" Yami smirked as Bakura's already wide grin got wider.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Bakura smiled as they approached the unsuspecting victims in the cafeteria.  
  
Bakura and Yami arrived in the cafeteria and walked over to the food. Yami picked up a bowl of Chile from the counter and weighed the bowl in his hand.  
  
Bakura also grabbed a bowl and was about to fling it when Yami stopped him.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Bakura watched as Yami waited. "Patience Bakura all will reveal itself in a moment." Bakura watched as Yami stared as a group of people walked past them.  
  
"NOW!" Both Yami and Bakura flung their bowls of Chile into the crowd of students and watched as a chain reaction unfolded.  
  
"Hey!" one student yelled as they got up from their seat their hair covered in red Chile. The student Yelled and threw a small bowel of yogurt at another student.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" another student yelled from across the room with yogurt on their head and they in turn flung a sandwich at another student.  
  
Then out of nowhere yang yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" then threw his whole plate across the room.  
  
Yami and Bakura watched as food began to fly everywhere. "Shall we?" Yami smirked. "Lets" Bakura answered as they grabbed more bowls and flung them at people. After a few minutes of Chile flinging they were laughing.  
  
"Hey lets go see what else we can do." Bakura was laughing his head off as the flung another bowl at an already crying girl. "Okay." Yami shrugged as he threw another bowl at an unsuspecting victim. The two walked out of the cafeteria leaving chaos in their wake.  
  
As they walked down the hall leading away from the cafeteria, they saw tea and her lackeys walking toward them.  
  
"How about we tell Anzu what we really think of her?" Yami looked over at Bakura who grinned evilly, "Excellent" Bakura smirked as the unsuspecting Anzu walked up to Yami and smiled.  
  
"Hey Yami! Just he person I wanted to see, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me?" Anzu began to flutter her eyelashes at Yami who contorted his face in disgust.  
  
"What's wrong Yami are you sick?" Anzu got closer to Yami face.  
  
"Anzu, I have to be honest." Yami began, "I hate your guts." Yami stated flatly. Bakura was already laughing.  
  
"What?" Anzu asked confused.  
  
"You heard me. YOU'RE the one that makes me sick. What the hell ever made you think I would ever go out with such a slut like you? Just the thought of it makes me want to hurl." Yami yelled as Anzu's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"No body likes you Anzu, No body ever has and no body ever will. The only reason people hang out with you is because you know Yami and Ryou and Kaiba and Jou. God I don't even know you that much and I hate you." Bakura added, in between laughs.  
  
Anzu turned around at her lackeys who nodded in agreement. "See even your so called friends don't like you." Yami stated.  
  
"That brat Yugi put you up to this didn't he! He told you what I said to him didn't he! That idiot! I'll kill him for this!" Anzu screamed.  
  
"What did you say!" Yami Yelled as he glared at Anzu. Everyone watching took a step back as they watched Yami's face get even angrier than it already was.  
  
"I said that that little shit Yugi." Anzu began but was cut off by Yami.  
  
"IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT YUGI THAT WAY I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TALK AGAIN NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU STUPID WHORE!" Yami boomed as everyone glared at Anzu.  
  
Anzu looked around for anyone to back her up but nobody stepped foreword, Yami walked to her lackeys but they just smirked and walked away.  
  
Anzu began to cry as she ran from the scene. Bakura was laughing hard as he watched Anzu run away.  
  
"Oh that was good! Too bad she didn't stay I still had a lot to say to her." Bakura spoke as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What next?" Bakura asked as he recovered from laughing.  
  
"How about we start a riot?" Yami asked as Bakura smiled. "Good thinking we can get some speakers in the janitors closet heh I'll pick the lock."  
  
Bakura and Yami arrived at the Janitors closet and Bakura began to pick the lock.  
  
"You almost done Bakura." Yami spoke impatiently as Bakura continued to pick the lock. Just then Ryou, Honda, Jou and Kaiba walked down the hallway and spotted Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called as they got nearer.  
  
"GOT IT!" Bakura yelled in triumph as he got the lock to open.  
  
"What are you idiots doing?" Kaiba asked as Bakura got up from the floor and opened the door.  
  
"For you information we are going to start a riot so if you'll excuse us." Bakura spoke as he went inside the room while Yami held the door.  
  
"Your what!?" Jou spoke as he saw Bakura emerge with two microphones handing them to Yami who took them and held the door with his foot.  
  
"Yami are you okay?" Jou asked as he walked over to Yami and felt his head.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just sick of school and I decided to start a riot over how much homework we get. Don't you agree." Yami asked as he opened the door wider when Bakura came out dragging the speakers on a small cart.  
  
"Oh by the way where's Yugi I wanted to tell him something important" Yami asked as he began to think of his hikari.  
  
"Uh I don't know I saw him earlier this morning, he looked really sad or somethin I asked him what was wrong but he said he was fine and walked away." Jou responded.  
  
"I haven't seen him since this morning either." Ryou chimed in.  
  
"OH." Yami spoke sadness evident in his voice.  
  
The little speakers weren't that big but they packed a punch, they were usually used for out door assemblies.  
  
"Shall we go?" Bakura smirked as he yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guys are going to get in trouble!" Ryou pleaded as he watched Yami help Bakura pull the cart.  
  
"Look are you guys in or out its going to fun and believe me if this works it'll be worth it!" Yami grinned. "I'm in." Kaiba spoke up.  
  
"Me too." Honda followed  
  
"Welcome aboard." Bakura smirked.  
  
"What! You can't do that Kaiba you too Honda you'll get in trouble!" Ryou pleaded as he watched Kaiba walk over to where Bakura and Yami were standing.  
  
"Oh come on Ryou don't be such a wet blanket." Bakura teased Ryou who glared at him.  
  
"Come puppy don't you want to do something fun or are you scared?" Kaiba taunted Jou who glared angrily at Kaiba  
  
"NO I'm not scared gimmie that microphone!" Jou yelled as Yami handed Jou the microphone.  
  
"You the only one left Ryou." Yami sighed as he watched Ryou' eyes fill with confusion.  
  
"Come on Bakura, Join the dark side." Bakura spoke in his deep and sexiest voice.  
  
"But we'll get in trouble!" Ryou pleaded for them to reconsider.  
  
"We are going with or without you." Yami stated.  
  
"Oh come on Ryou you know you want to." Jou spoke,  
  
"Fine but I'm not going to say I told you so when we get in trouble." Ryou spoke as he walked with them.  
  
The three of them proceeded to the senior quad that was in the middle of all the school.  
  
Bakura, Yami and Kaiba set up the speakers, while Ryou, Honda and Jou set up the microphones.  
  
"Is everything ready" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yup." They all responded.  
  
"Good. Then lets begin." Bakura smirked.  
  
Kaiba turned up the volume on the speakers to the loudest they could go, to make sure everyone heard.  
  
"LISTEN EVERYONE I NEED EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!!!! ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE SENIOR QUAD FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!" Yami's voice boomed out of the speakers.  
  
Then all the students began to come out of the rooms and walk over to the senior quad not sure what this was all about.  
  
Kaiba snatched the microphone from Bakura and yelled into it.  
  
"AREN'T YOU ALL SICK OF HOMEWORK? OF SCHOOL OF THIS PRISON WE ARE FORCED TO BE IN ALL DAY LONG!" Kaiba's voice resounded throughout the school, students yelling "Yes!" is response.  
  
"NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT!! JOIN US AND REVOLT AGAINST THIS HANIOUS CRIME CALLED SCHOOL! REVOLT! JOIN US!" Yami yelled into the microphone  
  
"DOWN WITH SCHOOL! DOWN WITH SCHOOL! DOWN WITH SCHOOL!" Bakura began to chant, then the crowd of students began to grow.  
  
Everyone chanting in unison the same three words, over and over again.  
  
The administration began to walk over to the 6 teens who were all chanting into the speakers.  
  
"YOU 6 are in big trouble!" the principle tried to yell over the crowd but no one could hear.  
  
Soon everyone was chanting the mantra the students getting wild began to throw books in the air, and were basically going crazy.  
  
"Hey Yami why don't we start a bonfire?" Bakura asked Yami while everyone was still chanting loudly.  
  
"With what?" Yami replied.  
  
"With this." Bakura got out his books from his backpack and grinned.  
  
Bakura grabbed the Microphone from Honda, "Burn the books!!!!" Bakura yelled as he jumped off the quad railing and set the books on the ground and lit them on fire.  
  
All the students stared in awe as the books began to burn.  
  
"Darn I didn't bring mine today." Yami sighed, as he watched more students hurling their books into the fire.  
  
Soon the small fire became a huge bonfire of books and papers. Teenagers were dancing around it still yelling "down with school"  
  
The administration were all trying to detain students from running wild but the sheer mass of them was too much and they couldn't catch anyone without being bumped and pushed.  
  
"Hey Bakura look!" Yami nudges Bakura who was currently dancing around the bonfire chanting "Burn baby burn!"  
  
"What!" Bakura snaps  
  
"Look it's one of janitors little go carts." Yami pointed over to the cart that was left unattended.  
  
Bakura eyes begin to glint evilly as he smirks.  
  
"Heh lets steel us a cart!" Bakura and Yami run over to where the cart is parked and hop on.  
  
"hey do you know how to drive this thing?" Bakura asks as he sits in the passenger's seat.  
  
"No but I guess we'll find out!" Yami starts up the cart just when the administration begins to run to where they were.  
  
"Hey get out there! That's school property!" The janitor yells as he tries to run after them.  
  
"Hahahha! Catch me if you can!" Yami yells as Bakura begins to through things at their pursuers.  
  
"Hey look Jou!" Kaiba points out Yami and Bakura joy riding in the janitor's cart while administration tries to catch them.  
  
"GO YAMI AND BAKURA!" Honda yells through the speakers cheering them on.  
  
Everyone turns and notices the two cart thieves and start to cheer them on.  
  
"GO YAMI!" one student yells,  
  
"YEA GO BAKURA AIM FOR THE HEAD!!" they yell at Bakura who is digging around the back of the cart throwing things.  
  
Yami proceeds to drive the cart around the school eyeing a crying Anzu sitting the school's pool.  
  
"Hey Bakura dare me." Yami yells back at Bakura who is busy throwing a bucket of paint at the administration that he found in back of the cart.  
  
Bakura looks in front and sees what Yami was looking at and Grins.  
  
"Go for it." Bakura Finds another paint can and opens it,  
  
"Hey Yami look." Bakura points to the paint can and winks.  
  
"Yea!" Yami punches the gas and heads straight for Anzu who runs to the left to get out of the way only to get splattered in yellow paint.  
  
"AHHH!" Anzu yells as she is doused in a bucket full of Yellow paint.  
  
Yami and Bakura drive to the building where the schools radio station was, where they usually do the announcements.  
  
"How about we make a schools out announcement?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes I think that's good." Yami and Bakura jump out of the cart and run over to the radio station room.  
  
The room is empty not surprising since most of the students were already running around rioting in front of the school.  
  
Bakura picked the lock of the room and they both entered.  
  
"Hey Bakura over here." Yami pointed to the microphone and many buttons.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" Yami smirked as Bakura grinned  
  
"Gladly" Bakura smirked as he switched the broadcast switch on.  
  
"SCHOOLS OUT EVERYBODY!!!!!!" Bakura yelled into the microphone while Yami ran into the hall and pulled the fire alarm.  
  
The fire alarm resounded throughout the school making the sprinklers all turn on soaking everyone who was still in the building.  
  
Bakura and Yami ran out of the radio station room, down the hall and out to the front of the school where they saw all the students cheering and running out into the street. Most of them still not done with their rioting trying to turn over cars and scare strangers. Yami and Bakura laughed.  
  
"Well that's that isn't it" Bakura laughed. "You know your pretty cool when you're not being such a tight ass." Bakura added. "See you tomorrow! I've got more ideas!" Bakura laughed evilly as he was passed by a mob of students carrying a desk.  
  
"Hey nice bike!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder as he watched Yami get on.  
  
Yami laughed, "Thanks!" yami yelled after Bakura. As he got on the motorcycle he 'borrowed' that morning.  
  
Yami started the bike and caught up to Bakura, "You want a ride?" Yami asked as he slowly drove.  
  
"Nah got more pillaging to do." Bakura smirked. "Thanks anyway." Bakura kept waking  
  
"Sure." Yami called as he turned his bike around and sped home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small figure sat on the edge of a small lake watching as ducks swam across the dark water.  
  
The figure sat quietly in the shadows. A cool gentle breeze began to blow causing ripples in the surface of the lake and sending a shiver down the figure's spine.  
  
The breeze blew gently causing the leaves of the brilliant cherry trees that lined the small lake to release their small pink petals.  
  
The delicate petals blew in the wind causing it to look as if it were raining little pink petals.  
  
Yugi Looked down at the small blue bottle in his hands and sighed. Tiny droplets began to fall from the boy's cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered as he raised his head and sadly looked across the lake.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Another note: I'm sorry to all the Yugi fans I know how hard it must be reading these sad parts when he's in it. I should know I was sad when I wrote them. Poor Yugi, I love yugi :'( but it was important that I write this in because it is important to the ending. and yes I already know how the ending is going to be. Now all will reveal itself soon. some of you probably hate me for torturing Yugi so, I'm sorry!!! Really I am I don't want to but its for the sake of the fic!  
  
Now be good little readers and please review me story. Please??? Give the author something to lighten up her dark and dreary life. Its down there followed by the arrow you got it! Please? 


	6. Version Six

Authors note:  
  
Okay here's the new chapter I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update ^^' I really appreciate all of those lovely reviewers who understood why I postponed an update. I was really trying but if you haven't notices my chapters are always pretty long. not really but long enough. I did try and get it done sooner but I'm writing another fic simultaneously and it's my first year of college and I took too many classes and I was/ and still am under a lot of stress. I really was trying my hardest to get this fic done, I'm sorry that some of you didn't understand why.. And I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated that you understood my situation.  
  
For that I made it a little longer than I usually did. ^^ As always thanks you very much and I will try and update again soon. The semester is almost over so I'll have more time, but as you will soon find out this fic is almost over anyway. But yours truly has another fic in mind and for that one I'll write a few chapters before I post so that I can just upload them regularly ^^  
  
Now onward to the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Version Six:  
  
The warmth of the suns brilliant rays gently seeped through the blinds of the second story window of the turtle game shop, and seemed to dance on the walls as they glimmered and shined. The light slowly began creeping as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky and began to awaken the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
Yami's lips began to change into the shape of a mischievous grin as flashes from the day before flashed through his mind. "Man, yesterday was great. Now that I've had some fun, I think I've better get to the bottom of this."  
  
Yami rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked around the room. It looked the same as it always did, clothes strewn everywhere, papers and books covered the desk top so much that you couldn't even tell what color it was unless you looked at the drawers.  
  
Yami sighed softly as he got up from the bed and stretched and made his way towards the window. He slowly scratched the back of his head as he watched the world outside his window passing him by.  
  
"I wonder how many times I've lived this day now.why is this happening? There has to be something that I've missed. What could it possibly be? Meanwhile all those people down there do the same things everyday, and have no clue what's really going on."  
  
Yami sighed again as he watched a kid ride his bike down the street. He turned around and went to his closet and chose his clothes yet again having to wear the same outfit. "You know, having to wear the same thing everyday is really getting old." Yami smirked as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
A few minutes later Yami emerged out of the bathroom fully dressed with a smile on his face. His still slightly wet hair began to drip from the tips; the tiny droplets landing on his shoulders darkening any spot they touched.  
  
"If I'm the only one who remembers this. then there has to be a reason why that is." Yami frowned in frustration. "What could it be?" Yami looked himself over in the mirror and made his way over to the cluttered desk.  
  
"Okay, I have to figure out what exactly is causing this loop. and so I have to fix all the problems that have been going wrong because maybe one of those is what is causing this loop." Yami spoke as he sifted through the mess looking for his books, dropping papers and things off the desk and onto the floor.  
  
"Ah... here are my books. now I." Yami spoke but was interrupted by a yell from downstairs. "YAMI YOUR GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!!!!" Sugoroku yelled.  
  
"I'm COMING!!!!!" Yami yelled back as he gathered his things and made his way downstairs.  
  
[Hey wait a minute Yugi is great with puzzles, maybe he can help me...] Yami thought as he climbed down the steps to the living room.  
  
"Hey Gramps, did Yugi leave early this morning?" Yami asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel that was sitting on the kitchen counter. Sugoroku was busy washing some dishes with his back facing Yami.  
  
"Yes, of course he did Yami. Unlike you, he actually goes to his class on time." Sugoroku smirked as Yami frowned.  
  
"Okay, I'm gunna go now." Yami waved goodbye as he walked towards the door, "Oh and Gramps?" Yami smirked as Sugoroku turned from his kitchen duties to eat his bagel only to face an empty plate with a few crumbs on it.  
  
"Thanks for the bagel" Yami munched on the bagel and laughed as he shut the door. "YAMI!!!!!!!!" Sugoroku yelled as Yami walked down the street eating Sugoroku's bagel.  
  
Yami continued to walk down the street, lost in thought long after the bagel was gone. [Okay, why would the day loop like this? Something must have happened that shouldn't have to make this happen.hm.] Yami continued to think and didn't look where he was going and slammed right into a pole.  
  
Yami fell to the ground with a thud and rubbed his head. A few people around him laughed and pointed until Yami showed them a death glare and they all quit laughing and walked away.  
  
"Damn it this is going to hurt for a while" Yami stated as he rubbed his head with his hand." He picked up his books that he dropped and got up from the floor to face a small girl who was looking at him sadly.  
  
Yami stared at the small girl as she stood in front of him and looked up. The tiny girl had misty blue eyes and had what looked like silver hair that was just above her shoulders. The younger girl seemed so sad and lonely. She wore a simple white dress that was just at her knees, and had a flowing back that reached the floor.  
  
Her hands were behind her back as he cocked her head to the side to look at Yami. Yami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Uh? Do I know you?" Yami stated as the girl smiled sadly.  
  
"You do not. But I know you." The girl stated her voice was calm and gentle but had an undertone of sadness within it.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you have me con..." Yami started but was interrupted by the voice of the young girl.  
  
"You must search for the truth outside as well as within yourself Yami. For only you have the power to stop this." Tears began to fall from he young girl's eyes as she spoke. She brought her hands in front of her in a pleading gesture as Yami stood there dumb struck.  
  
"I." Yami began as a sound from behind him distracted him and he turned away to look where it was coming from. Seeing it was nothing he turned back to speak to the young girl but there was nobody there.  
  
"Where'd she. but she was just here." Yami looked around to wear the girl could have gone and spotted a storeowner sweeping the sidewalk in front of his shop.  
  
"Hey, did you see where that little girl in white went?" Yami asked, as the shopkeeper looked at him confused.  
  
"Um. what little girl? I didn't see anyone." The shopkeeper looked at Yami as if he was crazy.  
  
"You know the little girl, the one I was talking to." Yami stated as he pointed to the place where he had been standing.  
  
"Uh, I didn't see anyone, just you talking to yourself." The man stated as he went back into his shop.  
  
Yami looked back to the spot where he had been standing and back in front of him with confusion. [I have got to fix this. Now I'm seeing things.] Yami thought as the form of the little girl flashed inside his mind.  
  
He began to walk to school thoughts of what had happened, flashing through his mind as he began to formulate a plan to fix Monday once and for all.  
  
As he turned the corner the ominous form of the school loomed in the distance and the sound of chattering students wafted in the wind. As he arrived at school he noticed that it was already lunchtime and that he had wasted most of the day walking there and thinking about his strange 'encounter'. He looked at his watch and noticed that lunch was almost over anyway.  
  
He walked inside the gates slowly trying not to attract too much attention but most of the students noticed and started pointing at him and talking amongst themselves. At this point Yami could care less what they had to say.  
  
As he walked across the yard he noticed the group sitting quietly under a tree all of them not speaking to each other. Yami figured they hadn't fixed their problems yet and wasn't going to say anything. [Ah what the hell, at least they could be happy for the rest of THIS Monday right?] Yami sighed as he quietly sat down and stared at them all.  
  
Bakura was about to make one of his remarks when Yami interrupted him. "Okay Jou, Kaiba didn't cheat on you, the letter you found was written by him. He wanted to surprise you and send you roses with that letter in it to see if you knew it was from him. And you two should find out each other's schedules and work something out so you guys could see more of each other." Yami stated.  
  
"How did" Jou began but was interrupted by Yami who began to speak again. "Ryou, Bakura has a problem with telling people his problems up front so it would be better if you gave him space to let him come to you with his problems instead of you bugging them out of him. And you Bakura should try to talk to Ryou, you don't have to tell him everything but let him know that you do care for him even though you may not show it all the time." Yami breathed again pausing a second to catch his breath.  
  
Bakura furrowed his brows in confusion and tried to say something but Yami began to speak yet again, "and you Marik need to stop harassing people or at least lessen it because Malik doesn't like it and if you don't your going to lose him forever." Yami stated again looking at Marik and Malik who had their mouths hanging open.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet in shock that Yami knew what had been happening when he wasn't even there the whole day. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And I advise you guys to make up because I'm sick of listening to you guys fight all the time it's really annoying." Yami stated everyone still quiet in shock.  
  
"Yami, how did you know what we were arguing about? And we haven't been fighting all the time, we just had the argument today." Ryou stated still confused at what Yami meant by 'fighting all the time'.  
  
"Believe me Ryou, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I've heard all of you guys fighting more than enough times, so just make up already and stop arguing." Yami stated as he sighed and looked around.  
  
Yami got out one of his notebooks and began to furiously write down problems that he saw around him and the ones that he had already solved with his friends.  
  
"Yami what are you doing?" Kaiba questioned as he saw Yami looking around and scribbling on the notebook.  
  
"I'm writing down all the problems I have to fix because the day is repeating itself and I have to figure out a way to stop it before I go insane of frustration." Yami stated not looking at Kaiba and continuing to write things down.  
  
"Uh, oookay... but Yami?" Kaiba questioned as Yami turned to look at him.  
  
"If the day is repeating itself. then wouldn't what you have written down now not have happened yet the next time it repeats?" Kaiba questioned as realization hit Yami as he rolled his eyes and crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey have any of you guys seen Yugi?" Yami questioned as he asked everyone who seemed to have made up.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him in the hall this morning he seemed a bit sad but other than that he was okay." Ryou stated as he hugged Bakura.  
  
"Yeah I saw him too, he was looking for you this morning I guess he wanted to talk to you about the letter." Jou stated as he hugged Kaiba who had gotten out his laptop and had started to type something down.  
  
"Letter?" Yami questioned as he looked at Jou curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi said he wanted to talk to you. Said it was important. He told me yesterday that he was going to give you a letter this morning and was going to talk to you about it later on today. Didn't you get the letter?" Jou questioned as he looked at Yami who was looking at the ground thinking quietly to himself.  
  
[I have rarely seen him all these times that this day has repeated itself, and even the one time I did he seemed so off, and bothered about something... Jou and Honda said the same thing. I wonder why.] Yami sat quietly until Honda's voice shook him from his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Yami did you know you had a note taped to your locker?" Honda sat down a bag of chips in tow.  
  
"Huh?" Yami stated as he looked at Honda confused. "Yeah you have a note taped to your locker, I think it's from Yugi." Honda stated, opening his bag of chips. "I would have taken it but I didn't know if it was personal or not." Honda munched on some chips and Jou leaned over and grabbed the bag of chips from Honda. "Hey!!! Those are mine! Get your own!" Honda yelled as he reached over and tried to get his bag of chips back while everyone laughed.  
  
"When did you see the note?" Yami asked Honda who was still struggling for the bag. "I saw it a few minutes ago while I was walking down the hallway." Honda stated, as he finally got his bag back and looked inside to find that half was gone already. Honda glared at Jou who had a fist full of chips and was munching happily leaning on Kaiba who was typing.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I'm going to go see if it's still there I'll see you guys later." Yami began to get up but Honda stopped him. "Yami, when I saw Yugi last, he looked really worried about something." Honda stated as he looked at Yami. "I was really worried about him." Honda spoke and Yami nodded.  
  
"I'll find out what's wrong." Yami got up and ran towards his locker. As he made his way trough the crowds the heard someone should his name and as he looked to where it was coming from. "Yugi?" Yami turned his head to look who it was and slammed into something and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Why you little! Oh? Yami! Its you!" a voice spoke from underneath Yami. Yami shook his head and opened his eyes to come face to face with Anzu.  
  
"Gah!" Yami quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Oh Yami if you wanted to hug me you should have just asked. I would have gladly accepted." Anzu smiled and walked up to Yami and grinned.  
  
"Have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked his voice filled with annoyance and contempt.  
  
"Oh that little brat? Yeah he was looking for you in the Lunchroom. Stupid brat!! Hahaha" Anzu laughed as her lackeys joined in.  
  
"Yugi is not a stupid brat. That is you. You are an annoying slut that nobody likes. Including me." Yami pushed her aside and continued to run towards his locker leaving a shocked Anzu and company.  
  
As he arrived at his locker he saw the paper taped to his locker. Yami grabbed it and saw the writing on the front.  
  
To: Yami  
  
From: Yugi  
  
Yami stared at the note and quickly opened it and read its contents. The note read as follows:  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I know what I made you decide was really hard. And I understand if you don't want it. It's okay I'll understand. If you feel the same way I do, then meet me by the fountain in the back of the school at lunch. If you don't show up I'll understand that you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to say. thank you for everything. However this turns out.  
  
Yours truly,  
Yugi  
  
[Feel the same way I do? What decision? I don't understand what is he... wait a minute... didn't Jou say something about Yugi wanting to give me a letter this morning? But how could he give me a letter if he has zero period in the morning.] Yami began to think to himself wondering what Jou could have meant.  
  
Yami turned the paper in his hands as something clicked. [Wait a minute. the papers on my desk... I never even looked at them when I threw them all over the place for my books... I did that every time. wait.I have to read that letter it must be important. Maybe Yugi is still at that fountain.] Yami thought as he quickly ran down the hall towards the back of the school and the fountain in question.  
  
Suddenly the lunch bell rang and Yami ran faster, his locker happened to be towards the front of the school. Yami continued to run when floods of students began to make their way inside the halls blocking his path.  
  
"Hey!! I need to get through, move-out-of-the- WAY!" Yami yelled as he pushed and pulled his way through the crowds.  
  
Yami finally reached the double doors to the back of the school and reached for them when they suddenly burst open and hit him in the face.  
  
Yami fell to the floor with a thud his eyes closed in pain. The crowds began to thin out and the noises died down as Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked around, only To see two people talking trying to wake him up.  
  
"Hey you okay?" one of the students said as he looked at Yami. Who suddenly realized he had to get to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks gotta go!" Yami slowly got up and wobbled a bit before opening the door and rushing out. Leaving the two students stunned.  
  
[Gotta find Yugi, Gotta find Yugi, Gotta find Yugi.] Yami repeated as he rushed down the hall towards the fountain. Yami spotted the fountain and rushed towards it.  
  
As he reached it he saw that there was no one there and Yugi was nowhere to be found. "Yugi." Yami stated as he looked around to see if his Hikari had just left but saw nothing.  
  
Yami sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the fountain thinking. [Okay, I've got to think where would Yugi go. Maybe he's in his class? Shit what class does he have? .hm. oh yeah English room 112!] Yami got up and ran towards the building once more and opened the doors.  
  
Yami got to the stairway and ran up the flight of stairs towards Yugi's classroom. As he reached the top of the stairs he paused to catch his breath and continued to run towards the classroom that was at the end of the hall.  
  
[Finally room 112!] Yami sighed as he burst through the door surprising everyone in the room including the teacher who just stared at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" The teacher spoke irratation clearly in her voice. Yami looked around the room to find Yugi but found he wasn't there.  
  
"Uh, Yeah, is Yugi here?" Yami spoke the teacher annoyed. "No, Yugi is NOT here, he left a while ago said he was feeling bad and went home" The teacher spoke. "Now can I please continue my class." The teacher glared at Yami who cringed. "Ugh yeah sure. Sorry" Yami grinned and closed the door and retreated into the hallway.  
  
"Did he go home?" Yami spoke as he looked at his clock. "Might as well find him." Yami spoke as he went towards the staircase and looked at them.[okay no way in hell I'm going down those steps again.] Yami thought just then a 'ding' was heard behind him. He turned around and remembered the elevators the school had for disabled students and staff. Yami grinned to himself.  
  
[No one's here to see heh] Yami pushed the button for the elevator and stepped inside. A few minutes later he arrived on the first floor and walked out. [Now to find Yami] Yami ran down the deserted hallway as the ditching students looked at him oddly as if he was the only one who was doing something wrong.  
  
Yami burst through the front doors and continued to run all the way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami finally arrived at the turtle game shop to find Sugoroku working in the store straightening some things on a shelf. Yami quietly tried to walk past him unnoticed but it didn't work.  
  
"Yami what are you doing home so early?" Sugoroku questioned, his back still turned to Yami, as Yami stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Uh, I felt sick. I needed to get home before I threw up on somebody." Yami spoke as he turned to face Sugoroku.  
  
"Right. well I suppose its okay" Sugoroku started but Yami interrupted. "Thanks gotta go bye!" Yami called as he rushed upstairs to Yugi's room.  
  
Yami reached Yugi's room and opened the door. The room was empty, and Yugi was no where to be found.  
  
"Man where could he be?" Yami put his hands on his hips as he contemplated where his little hikari could have gone.  
  
"Wait! The letter!" Yami yelled as he realized that he had forgotten about the letter that he was supposed to read that morning. Yami quickly ran out of the room not bothering to close the door.  
  
Yami bolted into his room and started searching for the lost letter. Yami searched everywhere from on and in his desk to all around the room but came up empty handed.  
  
"Where could that damn letter be!" Yami yelled as he looked around all the mess that was already there, and the mess he had just made.  
  
Yami continued to search but found nothing. [Okay, Yugi is smart about these things. He would have placed it somewhere that he knew I could find it. If it's not on the desk it has to be somewhere obvious.]  
  
Yami looked around and saw nothing that helped then he saw his clock that still read 5:01. Yami glared at it and then turned away to his closet when suddenly it hit him. [Wait a minute. I always look at my clock, maybe..] Yami jumped on top of the bed and stepped off landing in front of his nightstand.  
  
He looked on top of the nightstand and around the clock but found nothing. Then he felt something wet and cold on his knees and looked down and realized that he had forgotten about the leak in the bed and then he saw it.  
  
"Oh no I forgot about the watch!" Yami picked up the watch and it was soaking wet... "Wait a minute, each time this day passes I knocked the nightstand and the watch falls. over." Yami's eyes widen as he looks underneath the nighstand and then something yellow catches his eye on the side of the nightstand.  
  
That's when he saw it. A yellow envelop lying in between his nightstand and his bed. Yami slowly reached in between the gap and pulls out the letter that is half way wet from the water that had leaked, which thankfully wasn't much. Luckily the letter had fallen onto a patch of carpet that had not gotten that wet.  
  
Yami slowly got up from the floor, letter in hand and sat on his bed. Yami looks at the letter, on the front it simply states Yami in Yugi's handwriting.  
  
Yami opens the letter and unfolds the paper within it and begins to read its contents.  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I know that by the time you read this, I'll be at school, and I did it this way on purpose because I wanted you to really think about what I have to say, without letting my emotions effect your decision. The truth is Yami; you have changed my life forever. You've protected me and cared for me ever since I solved the millennium puzzle. You are one of my best friends and you're like a brother to me, maybe even more than that. You've allowed me to be stronger, and stand up for myself. If it weren't for you and the puzzle, I wouldn't have the friends that I do. You mean the world to me Yami, and I could never live without you.  
  
Yet, ever since I realized this, My heart hurt every time I saw you. Every time that you smiled at someone or hugged someone else, I wished that it was me that you smiled at, that I was the one you were hugging. I wanted so much to be with you Yami; I love you so much that it hurts to be around you because deep inside my heart I know the truth. That someone so beautiful as you could never love someone like me. But I can't help the way I feel I love you Yami. I have loved you from afar for so long, I don't even know how it began. It seems that I've always loved you. When I'm around you I feel complete, as if nothing in the world can touch me, that I could do, and be whatever I wanted.  
  
I can't sleep without thinking about you; you're everywhere to me. When I close my eyes I see your face smiling back at me. I love you Yami, and I hope that you love me too, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. I know this is hard for you I know it is, and I'm sorry I put you in this situation, but I can't stand being without you anymore. I'd give the world to be with you Yami, but all I ask is a simple answer of you. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I'll understand. I just needed to tell you. Yami, if you do return the feelings then you'd make me the happiest person alive, if you do not then that's okay too. Please tell me how you feel today, I'll meet you at your locker at break. And no matter what happens Yami, Thank you for everything you have done for me.  
  
Yours truly,  
Yugi  
  
Yami looked up from reading the piece of paper his eyes glistening with tears, tiny droplets rolled down his cheek and landed on the thin piece of paper smudging the pen marks.  
  
"Yugi" Yami held the paper close to him and closed his eyes, as the tears continued to flow unhindered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." Yami smiled as he looked at the paper. [Wait I still have to find him!]  
  
Yami folded the paper back up and placed it in its envelop he looked at it once again before folding it and placing the letter in his pocket.  
  
Yami walked out of the room and down the stairs as he made his way towards the door he heard Sugoroku's voice call to him.  
  
"Yami where are you going I thought you were sick." Sugoroku questioned as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well I need to find Yugi and talk to him about something. I'll be right back kay?" Yami stated as he opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Yami ran down the sidewalk looking around for where Yugi might have gone. [Where could he be. no wonder he felt bad, he wanted to talk to me all day and I never caught up with him. He must think I'm avoiding him.] Yami sighed as he continued to run, down the streets, going nowhere.  
  
Yami continued to search for an hour but came up with nothing. [Where could he have gone to!! I have to find him!!] Yami yelled as he sat on a bench in front of a large park. HE stopped to catch his breath from running all over the streets of domino trying to find his Hikari.  
  
Yami closed his eyes to think for a moment when something suddenly flashed into his mind. The vision of the little girl in white her eyes filled with tears "You must search for the truth outside as well as within yourself Yami. For only you have the power to stop this." Her words echoed inside his mind as he wondered what the girl could have meant.  
  
"What did she mean?" Yami spoke as he closed his eyes once more. then another flash appeared in his mind only this time it was a smiling Yugi.  
  
**  
  
"This is my favorite place in the world Yami, I come here when I want to be alone and think." Yugi spoke softly as he looked out at the pond.  
  
"You don't like to think in your room?" Yami questioned as he too looked out onto the lake.  
  
"No, its just here its more quiet and private." Yugi smiled as he looked at Yami.  
  
"Can I come here and think too?" Yami questioned as he too looked at Yugi. Yugi blushed slightly and turned to look at the pond once again.  
  
"Of course you can" Yugi smiled, as did Yami as they continued to stare at the pond and the swans that glided on the ponds still surface.  
  
**  
  
"That's it! The pond!!!" Yami got up from the bench and turned around to face the large park and grinned.  
  
Yami took off running into the tiny park branches scraped his face and arms as he rushed through the dense foliage. [Hold on Yugi I'm coming don't worry I'm coming] Yami continued to run until he burst through the trees into a large glade with an enormous pond in the center.  
  
Beautiful white swans flew across the water and gently landed on the still surface. Yami looked around until his eyes fell upon a small figure sitting at the edge of the pond looking out at the swans ahead. Yugi's eyes held a look of sadness in them and from what Yami could tell he was holding on to something.  
  
"Yugi." Yami spoke softly as he made his way towards the silent figure ahead of him.  
  
Yugi noticed the disturbance in the silence and turned to where the noise was coming from and saw Yami walking towards him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Yami got closer and closer. Yugi froze in fear as Yami smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Y...Y... Yami?" Yugi spoke softly not trusting his voice.  
  
"Yes, Yugi It's me." Yami smiled at Yugi who was still wide eyed. Yugi closed his eyes and tears began to our down his face in rivers.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked concerned as Yugi continued to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry for making you decide... I'm sorry for the way I feel. I just... I just..." Yugi continued to cry, and his small form began to shake from the force of his sobs.  
  
"Oh Yugi," Yami smiles as he pulls his little hikari into his arms. Yugi's head lying on His shoulder. Yami embraces Yugi tightly, as he speaks softly into his ear "You have nothing to be sorry for Yugi." Yugi continues to cry in Yami's arms.  
  
"You see Yugi, I'm the one that should be sorry." Yugi looks up to see Yami's face tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"I should have to you this sooner but. Well, Yugi I love you too." Yami hugs Yugi tighter as Yugi stiffens in his hands.  
  
"I tried... I tried to find you all day Yami, but you were always busy and I found you in the hall way. b.but you told me to go away..." Yugi sniffled as tears continued to fall from his face.  
  
"Oh Yugi, I was trying to find you too, but everyone said they didn't know where you were. Then all these problems came up and .I didn't even see you in the hallway I was talking to stupid Yang who was trying to get me to help him with a prank in math class and he wouldn't leave me alone." Yami sighed as he hugged Yugi; the small boy shook harder as Yami hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yugi repeated as he shook his head to the side, burying his face in Yami's chest, holding Yami tightly with his hands.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" Yami questioned as Yugi continued to repeat the words over and over again.  
  
"Please forgive me Yami, I love you." Yugi whispered softly as his body stops shaking and falls limp in Yami's arms.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questions as he notices Yugi stopped shaking in his arms. Yami pulled back to see Yugi's face and notices that he is no longer breathing.  
  
"Yugi!!" Yami yells as he turns Yugi over, then notices something fall from Yugi's hand and roll onto the ground. Yami picks up the small vile and reads the label. Nightsbane followed by some fine print on the bottom.  
  
"Oh no Yugi." Yami shakes the motionless body trying to wake Yugi up, tears falling down his eyes.  
  
"Yugi wake up! You can't leave me, Yugi wake up!!!!" Yami hugs the limp form to his chest and cries. "Please don't leave me alone. Now that I've found you, I can't loose you." Yami closes his eyes a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks as he holds onto Yugi's still form. "All this time. All this time I never knew." Yami yelled, "Every time this damn day repeated itself you were hear thinking I hated you, and you ended your life because of it. That's why this day keeps repeating." Yami yelled as he held onto Yugi tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." Yami lies down with Yugi's body next to him and cries himself to sleep.  
  
The sun begins to set in the sky illuminating the sky in brilliant warm colors, the water begins to sparkle in golden light as the sun begins to fall lower and lower in the sky. 


	7. Version Seven

Author's note:  
  
Okay. I know what you guys are thinking. why the hell did it take me so long to write and post this chapter? Well I have no excuse. I am very sorry. But! Actually I do have one. first of all my computer is a piece of junk. It kicks me off line and freezes and erases everything I do. But no worries, I'm getting a laptop this Thursday so I will be able to write more often and update sooner than ever!! It's a 2.80 MHz comp so its fast. Well anyway. this chapter is LONG so there ya go! Oh and don't worry this is NOT the last chapter I still have one more left to write, oh and also I have another story in mind so don't worry! ^.^ thank you all for reviewing.. and those who didn't. thank you for reading it anyway. and please review next time? ^.^  
  
Now onward to the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
++++ time lapse ++++  
  
*** in flashes *** ========== Dream ==========  
  
^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^ scene change (when two characters are in different places) ^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Version Seven:  
  
*** "I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yugi repeated as he shook his head to the side, burying his face in Yami's chest, holding Yami tightly with his hands.  
  
***  
  
"Please forgive me Yami, I love you." Yugi whispered softly as his body stops shaking and falls limp in Yami's arms.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questions as he notices Yugi stopped shaking in his arms. Yami pulled back to see Yugi's face and notices that he is no longer breathing.  
  
"Yugi!!" Yami yells as he turns Yugi over, then notices something fall from Yugi's hand and roll onto the ground. Yami picks up the small vile and reads the label. Nightsbane followed by some fine print on the bottom.  
  
"Oh no Yugi." Yami shakes the motionless body trying to wake Yugi up, tears falling down his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry for making you decide... I'm sorry for the way I feel. I just... I just..." Yugi continued to cry, and his small form began to shake from the force of his sobs.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yugi repeated as he shook his head to the side, burying his face in Yami's chest, holding Yami tightly with his hands.  
  
***  
  
Yami darted awake, sitting upright in his bed his eyes growing wide as he saw flashes of his dream still lingering in his mind.  
  
"What. Was that? Oh my god Yugi." Yami threw the blankets to the side and lifted himself off the bed.  
  
"I've got to find that letter." Yami walked over to his night stand and began to search for the letter Yugi had written him.  
  
"Where is it! Why can't I remember!" Yami yelled as he rummaged through the night stand's drawer.  
  
"Wait.." Yami looked over to the space between the night stand and the bed and saw the letter wedged between the two pieces of furniture.  
  
He reached in between kneeling on his hand and knees, getting soaked as he tried to reach the letter, finally grabbing hold of it.  
  
Yami slowly got up from the floor, His hand and knees soaked with water from the leaking waterbed. With the letter in his hand he quietly sat on his bed.  
  
Yami looks at the letter, on the front it simply states Yami in Yugi's handwriting. [It's the same letter. I know it is. and if I don't find Yugi soon. it will happen again.]  
  
Yami looks at the envelope, sadness in his eyes. He opens the letter and unfolds the paper within it and begins to read its contents.  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I know that by the time you read this, I'll be at school, and I did it this way on purpose because I wanted you to really think about what I have to say, without letting my emotions effect your decision. The truth is Yami; you have changed my life forever. You've protected me and cared for me ever since I solved the millennium puzzle..  
  
Yami quickly closes the letter and looks up. Tears beginning to form in his crimson eyes as he realizes that the same thing was really happening all this time.  
  
Wile he was trying to figure out what was going on, fixing other people's problems. having fun. the one who really needed him was alone. confused. and had met the same horrible fate over and over again.  
  
His love, Yugi. was killing himself over and over. and he didn't even realize it until it was too late.  
  
[Why didn't I see it before. why couldn't I have saved him. I'm supposed to protect him and I do this? I let him down when he needs me the most. I can't let this happen again]  
  
Yami gets up from the bed his head held low as tears begin to fall from his already red eyes.  
  
"I know what I have to do now. I have to help my friends and find Yugi as soon as I can. before it's too late." With determination on his face Yami quickly dresses and gets ready.  
  
After a few minutes of getting ready, Yami grabs his school things, not that he'd need them, and quickly ran down the stairs wearing the same clothes as the last days not really paying much attention to it.  
  
"You do know that you're late right?" Sugoroku smiles as he stands at the end of the staircase raising one eyebrow at the rushing boy.  
  
"Yes, I know and I'm going, I don't have time to explain.but you were right, shouldn't have gotten the waterbed." Yami winks as he rushes past the stunned grandfather and runs out the door.  
  
"What waterbed?!! YAMI!!!!!!!" Sugoroku yells standing in front of the door waving his fist in the air while Yami continues to run down the sidewalk.  
  
[I have got to get there in time!] Yami thinks as he makes his way down the street. [Please don't let me run into any problems along the way.]  
  
[Almost at the bus stop, almost there please god let it be there] Yami ran as fast as he could seeing the bus stop, along with the bus just ahead.  
  
"Hey!! Wait please!!!" Yami yelled as he ran towards the bus stop. Then suddenly the bus started to take off.  
  
"Please wait!!!" Yami yelled as he got closer and closer to the bus, "WAIT!!!!" Yami Screamed but the bus took off leaving him in a cloud of dust and dirt.  
  
Yami watched helplessly as the bus continued on its way getting farther and farther away from him.  
  
***  
  
"Please forgive me Yami, I love you." Yugi whispered softly as his body stops shaking and falls limp in Yami's arms.  
  
***  
  
Fresh tears began to well up in Yami's eyes as he fell onto his knees. "Why. why does this have to happen today of all days!" Yami yelled as he sat on his on the cold sidewalk.  
  
Yami held his head in his eyes as visions of his 'dream' began to flash in his mind.  
  
"No.I can't give up. not now." Yami looked up from his spot on the ground to see that some people were staring at him, but he just glared and they turned back around.  
  
"Hey there you need a ride?" a voice sounded behind Yami.  
  
"Huh?" Yami wondered who it could be, [That voice sounds familiar.] Yami slowly turned to see his white-haired tomb robber, Yami Bakura.  
  
"I said do you need a ride dimwit." Bakura smirked, he was sitting on top of a new shiny black motorcycle. From the looks of it, it looked like it had never been ridden on.  
  
Yami stared at the black motorcycle recognizing it as the one he had stolen a few 'days' ago. [Hey, that's the same bike I stole from that guy. at least I think it is.]  
  
"Bakura where'd you get that bike?" Yami questioned as he saw Bakura glare at him.  
  
"What does the matter where I got the bike, do you want a ride or not!" Bakura's eyes narrowed as Yami continued to look at him suspiciously.  
  
"Sure." Yami got up from the floor and put on the extra helmet and hopped on the bike.  
  
"This isn't your bike is it Bakura." Yami smirked as Bakura cranked up the bike and started the engine.  
  
"It is now, besides it's former owner was an idiot. I mean who leaves the keys in the ignition and leaves? Ha ha the fool deserved to get robbed." Bakura laughed as he quickly cut off a car and sped down the street towards the school  
  
With Bakura's driving, the two arrived at the school just in time to hear the bells for class to begin.  
  
"Dammit." Yami swore as he saw all the students entering the building.  
  
"What I wasn't driving fast enough for you?" Bakura smirked as he took off his helmet and stopped the engine.  
  
"No.I just needed to talk to everyone.um.. Bakura?" Yami questioned as he took off his own helmet and looked at the school.  
  
"What." Bakura smirked as the two got off the bike.  
  
Bakura swung the keys on his finger and began to take off the license plate off the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"I just got myself a new bike!" Bakura laughed as Yami glared at him  
  
"Could you just listen to me for one minute please?" Yami tried to ask politely holding down his temper as Bakura looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What's up your ass Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as Yami looked at him strangely.  
  
"I know that you and Ryou are having problem. I just wanted to tell you that you should try opening up to Ryou once in a while, he worries about you and he just wants to know how you feel. And yes I know you don't like that touchy feeling shit but if you don't try your going to lose him." Yami spoke softly as he remembered Yugi's sad face staring at the pond.  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to comment but Yami interrupted him, "Don't ask how I know because its really hard to explain and I don't have time to, so please just trust me okay?" Yami smiled at Bakura and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh and thanks for the ride." Yami smiled again and left Bakura open- mouthed next to his new shiny bike.  
  
After leaving Bakura to his own musings, Yami rushed into the hallway and over to Yugi's locker to see if he could catch him before class started.  
  
He got to Yugi's locker but no one was there. [Dammit I missed him. Wait isn't that.] Yami looked over his shoulder to see Ryou and Jou talking and heading to their respective classes.  
  
"Ryou! Jou!! Wait a sec I need to talk to you guys!" Yami yelled as he ran down the hall to catch up with them.  
  
Ryou and Jou stopped in their tracks and turned around to find Yami running up to them.  
  
"Hey Yami Where have ya been? We were lookin for ya" Jou grinned as he tried to read Yami's look. "What?" Jou questioned when Yami just raised an eyebrow in return to his questioning looks.  
  
"Nevermind.look Ryou I know you and Bakura are having some problems, and I just wanted to tell you that Bakura cares about you even though he acts like a jerk sometimes and that you should just try giving him some space and maybe then he'll come to talk to you more." Ryou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yami who began to talk to Jou.  
  
"And I know that you and Kaiba are having some problems too, and I just wanted to tell you that Kaiba is not cheating on you but he wrote a love letter for you and it was supposed to be a surprise. I know it sounds weird but its true. Oh and you should try trading schedules so that you guys can spend more time with each other." Yami smiled at the two who were wide-eyed and confused.  
  
"Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Trust me it's the truth." Yami grinned, as they couldn't bring themselves to say anything else. "Now do you know where Yugi is?" Yami asked the two who just shook their heads in return.  
  
"Oh. okay then. see you guys later then." Yami smiled and continued on his way. Ryou and Jou just turned their head to look at each other and then look at Yami.  
  
Yami walked down the hall and ran into the most annoying person he did not want to run into today. The hall monitor. Yami sighed as the kid spotted yami from an adjoining hallway and began to walk towards him. The boy smirked as he made his way in front of Yami.  
  
"What's this? Wandering in the hallway without a pass? And your late? For this offense you get two detentions." The kid smirked as he began to scribble down some things on some detention slips.  
  
Yami smiled politely his anger boiling up as he glared at the kid, just as Bakura casually walked into the hallway and saw him standing there.  
  
Yami looked up at the noise and saw Bakura smirking.  
  
Bakura put his index finger to his lips in the 'hush' signal and crept up on the kid as he scribbled on his notepad.  
  
Yami watched as Bakura grinned even wider as he stood directly behind the hall monitor. Bakura raised his hands up and wiggled his fingers in anticipation.  
  
Suddenly Bakura Yelled, "THIS IS FOR GIVING ME ALL THOSE STUPID DETENTIONS!!!!!!" and quickly gave the hall monitor a royal wedgie.  
  
Bakura laughed as he pulled on the boy's underwear until he had him a few inches from the floor, standing on his tiptoes. All the while screaming "put me down!"  
  
Yami laughed as Bakura released the boy, who then fell onto the floor crying. Bakura reached down and retrieved the small notebook of pink slips and ripped the one meant for Yami apart. The tiny pieces of pink paper fell onto the crying boy the ground who was afraid to even move because of Bakura's maniacal laugh.  
  
"Go ahead find Yugi. I'll take care of cry baby here." Bakura spoke as he continued to laugh when the boy finally got the courage to start to crawl away.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Yami spoke as he continued to laugh when Bakura stepped on the boys dragging underwear halting his escape, making him cry even more.  
  
"Ah, don't worry" Bakura spoke as he lifted up his foot, again releasing the boy to crawl away.  
  
"I've had my fun for today, besides, I hear that that idiot Yang is planning a prank. Might be worth hanging around for a while." Bakura winked and turned around and started walking away when he paused and looked over his shoulder at Yami who was starring at him oddly.  
  
"Oh. And thanks for the advice." Bakura smiled and continued to walk down the hallway opposite to where Yami was going.  
  
Yami starred at his friend until he disappeared down the hallway. [I need to find Yugi.] Yami took off running down the hall where he had been going to look for Yugi.  
  
++++ Two hours of searching later. ++++  
  
Yami continued his search around the school but found nothing. then suddenly the bell for lunch rang loudly throughout the school.  
  
Yami looked up at the bell and glared at it, as the flood of students began to fill the hallway. Yami looked desperately around to spot Yugi but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
Somewhere in the masses of students Yami heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Idiot! Don't push me! Push me again and you DIE!!!!!" the voice sounded throughout the hallway as a circle was formed from some students getting away from the loud voice.  
  
"MARIK!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT PEOPLE!!!!!" another voice sounded more angry than the first. Yami watched as the circle got bigger.  
  
[Its Marik and Malik, maybe they know where Yugi is.] Yami looked over to see if they were still there.  
  
"Marik!! Malik!!" Yami yelled into the crowd as he tried to shove his way over to where the voices were coming from. They were still yelling at each other.  
  
"You know Marik why do you have to be such a jerk!" Malik yelled at his counterpart as he just huffed at the air.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't let people walk all over you like you do I wouldn't need to yell!!!!" Marik yelled back and glared at Malik, as Malik glared back.  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Yami yelled when he finally got to where the two were standing. Marik and Malik turned their glares at the sudden intruder.  
  
"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" Marik and Malik turned their heads and yelled at Yami at the same time. Then glared at each other for doing it at the same time.  
  
"Look, I know you guys are fighting, but Marik if you don't stop threatening everyone Malik talks to he's going to leave you." Yami looked at the two after he spoke but the two were silent.  
  
"How did you." Malik started but yami cut him off, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, look have you two seen Yugi?" Yami looked at Malik closely as he asked, the crowds of the hallway already dying down.  
  
"I think I saw him earlier today. but I haven't seen him since." Malik spoke as he looked up to Marik.  
  
"What? I haven't seen him" Marik spoke too. Looking around at the now sparse people walking in the empty hallway.  
  
Marik sighed. "There goes my chance at making someone cry." Marik mumbled as Malik glared at him.  
  
"What?" Marik smiled innocently before rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Yami but Marik and I haven't seen him, Maybe Kaiba knows? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kaiba around lately either." Malik thought as he looked around the hallway.  
  
"Well I gota go, but thanks anyway." Yami smiled as he raced down the hallway. [Got to find Yugi, got to find Yugi, got to find Yugi] the single thought raced in his mind as he made his way through the halls.  
  
"Yami!" Yami heard a voice call out to him as he turned around the corner. Yami quickly looked away from he was going when he hit a hard object and fell to the ground and landed on something soft?  
  
Yami heard the sound of things crashing to ground along with a muffled grunt. "Oof." As he landed.  
  
Yami opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the ground, the 'soft object' breaking his fall being Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami questioned as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. rubbed his head trying to get up off the ground.  
  
"Yeah, and do you mind?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Yami who was lying on top of him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Yami laughed as he got up off of Kaiba and helped pick up the fallen notebooks and papers scattered on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, someone called me, and I should have been looking where I was going and..." Yami started to explain as he handed Kaiba his things.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going." Kaiba dusted off his pants as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." Yami called after Kaiba who then paused and turned around to face him.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked as Yami just stood there.  
  
"Oh, well I just wanted to say that I know that you and Jou are having some problems and that the reason he's mad at you is that he thinks the letter you wrote to him was from someone else. so that's why he's mad. Oh, and you guys should trade schedules it would make it easier for you guys to find time to spend more time with each other." Yami let it all out in one breath and bent over to catch his breath when he was finished.  
  
"How did." Kaiba began as he gave Yami a weird look.  
  
"Don't ask, well anyway, have you seen Yugi lately? I really need to talk to him." Yami asked as Kaiba looked at him funny.  
  
"Well. uh thanks for the advice? Anyway, actually I saw him a little while ago he looked depressed or something, I really felt bad for the kid I was going to say something but when I looked back he was gone. I think he was leaving a paper to your locker or something." Kaiba looked at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong with him or something?" Kaiba asked, as Yami stayed quiet.  
  
"Well, yes and no, which way did he go?" Yami questioned as Kaiba thought for a moment.  
  
"I think he went towards the back courtyard but I'm not sure he just kind of disappeared on me you know?" Kaiba looked past Yami toward the end of the hallway.  
  
"Can I go? I wanted to talk to Jou some time this lunch period." Kaiba looked at Yami annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Yeah go ahead. Thanks for the info." Yami smiled. Kaiba just raised his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
Yami watched Kaiba walk down the hall and thought, [Okay if Yugi left the note earlier today. saying to meet at lunch. that means he's still here.] Yami smiled as he ran toward his locker where the door to the back courtyard was closest.  
  
Yami ran down the hall and stopped hiding at the corner and looking down the hall where he spotted Anzu and her crowd of bimbos walking down the same hall and pausing at his locker.  
  
Yami hid at the corner watching what they would do.  
  
"Look girls, Yami's got a note on his locker. Must be another slut trying to move in on my man." Anzu glared at the note as she turned to look at her friends.  
  
"So shall we read what he little slut has to say?" Anzu's friends laughed as Anzu took the note and read the front of it, her face becoming red from anger as she read the line: From: Yugi.  
  
"Look girls, the little annoying brat wrote Yami a note." She showed the note to her friends and opened it and began to read.  
  
"Dear Yami, I know what I made you decide was really hard. And I understand if you don't want it. It's okay I'll understand." Anzu laughed as he mocked Yugi's voice and continued to read the note  
  
Yami glared at Anzu from his spot around and corner and stalked down the hallway, the girls stopped laughing when they saw Yami approaching.  
  
Anzu wasn't paying attention, and kept reading and mocking the letter.  
  
"If you feel the same way I do, then meet me by the fountain in the back of the school at lunch, you hear that girls little yugi has something IMPORTANT to say hahaha" Anzu laughed as she looked to see why her friends weren't laughing and instead saw Yami glarring at her.  
  
"uh, Hi Yami!" Anzu smiled as she hid the note behind her. " I didn't see you there, how are you?" Anzu smiled again looking Yami up and down.  
  
Yami glared, then smiled evilly. [Maybe I should teach her a lesson once and for all.] Yami thought as he looked at Anzu, bating her eyes idiotically. "You know Anzu, there's something different about you today.." Yami smiled again looking at her face, slowly advancing on her, until she was backed up against the lockers.  
  
Yami brought his hands on the sides of her head propping himself inches from her face.  
  
"Oh?" Anzu laughed she smiled at Yami again.  
  
"Yeah, I can't put my finger on it exactly though." Yami brought his face to Anzu's neck and nuzzled at her hair.  
  
"That smell is familiar too." Yami brought up his hand and slid it through her hair gently.  
  
"Oh Yami." Anzu spoke softly, her friends starring in aww at the scene before them.  
  
"I've got it!" Yami jumped back and starred at her evilly.  
  
"You remind me of an ugly wet dog I saw earlier, and the smell is from the garbage that was rotting in the garbage I passed by earlier when I was coming to school!" Yami laughed as Anzu's face changed from that of happiness to that of total anger.  
  
"WHAT!" Anzu screamed as Yami continued to laugh.  
  
"Now give me that letter now, and I never what to see your ugly face near me or Yugi or any of my friends for that matter or you will be sorry." Yami glared at Anzu as he huffed.  
  
"That goes for your skanky friends too." Yami glared at the other girls who just backed away from him.  
  
"And what if I don't wanna give it to you." Anzu yelled as Yami stepped foreword.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to mess with me today." Yami glared as he snatched the piece of paper from Anzu's hand.  
  
"Now get away from me. NOW" Yami glared as Anzu and her friends glared at him and walked away.  
  
Yami looked at the note in his hands and looked over the contents:  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I know what I made you decide was really hard. And I understand if you don't want it. It's okay I'll understand. If you feel the same way I do, then meet me by the fountain in the back of the school at lunch. If you don't show up I'll understand that you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to say. thank you for everything. However this turns out.  
  
Yours truly,  
Yugi  
  
[It's the same, now I just have to find Yugi.] Yami looked up and ran down to the door of the courtyard. When suddenly the bell signaling the end of lunch rang loudly throughout the hallway.  
  
Yami looked over at the opposite hallway where students were already entering. [Oh no. not again.] Yami thought as he flung the door to the back courtyard where the fountain was open.  
  
Yami raced down the path towards the fountain, as the stone fountain came into view, he saw that there was no one there, and that he had come too late.  
  
"Yugi." Yami walked up to the fountain and quietly sat down. The water in the fountain sparkled as the sun shone on the glassy surface. Yami looked into the water and reached out a hand to touch the cool liquid. He let the water flow around his fingers as the droplets of water landed on his face.  
  
[I will find you. And I will stop this.] Yami looked at the water one last time and then to the doors where he had come.  
  
"Please let me make it in time" Yami spoke as he got up from fountain and ran through the doors and entered the quiet hall.  
  
Yami quickly ran down the hallway toward the exit, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty building as the students were in class.  
  
Yami finally reached the exit and burst through the doors only to run into Bakura who was standing just outside the doors.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Bakura yelled from the floor where he had fallen. "Oh hey Yami." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Yami looked curiously at where Bakura was lying and counted two extra legs. Then he heard another voice laughing.  
  
Bakura got up from the ground and Yami saw that Ryou was left laughing on the ground where Bakura was lying.  
  
"Ryou?" Yami laughed as Bakura helped Ryou up off the ground.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou in a tight embrace and began to kiss his neck, while Ryou continued to laugh.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Yami looked curiously at the two.  
  
"Class is for idiots. This is much more fun. Right Ryou." Bakura spoke briefly then continued to ravage Ryou's neck.  
  
"Bakura, actually Yami, we just made up and we were . ahh" Ryou stopped suddenly and sighed. "Bakura! Stop that I'm trying to talk." Ryou spoke softly as he ran his hand through Bakura's soft white hair.  
  
Bakura paused for a moment, "Well anyway, we were just going back to class." Ryou began again when Bakura began to kiss Ryou's neck all over again.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou started but then gave up, as Bakura continued not listening to a word he said.  
  
"Uh. okay. well I'll see you two later then." Yami laughed as Ryou lost his balance from Bakura's ravaging and they both toppled over, Bakura landing on top.  
  
Yami laughed and continued on his way towards the park where he had seen Yugi.  
  
[Yugi please wait for me.] Yami thought as he continued to run, [One more block.just one more block. one more block.] yami thought to himself as his breath became labored from running all day.  
  
After a few minutes of running the park was finally in sight as the green trees swayed in the slight breeze that had picked up.  
  
[Finally.] Yami thought as he began to make his way across the large street towards the park.  
  
Suddenly as Yami was crossing he heard the loud screeching of tires, Yami quickly turned his head when he saw a cherry red corvette rushing towards him.  
  
Yami's eyes widened in horror as he noticed that the driver made no signal of stopping. He quickly ran towards the other side as the car came speeding towards him.  
  
[I'm not going to make it.I'm not going to make it.] Yami thought as the car was almost on top of him.  
  
The tri-haired teen quickly dove into the sidewalk as the car sped past him, leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind him. The driver not even noticing that he had almost run someone over.  
  
Yami opened his eyes to the sight of green grass and pain throughout his body. "Ugh." Yami moaned as he slowly got up from the ground.  
  
[Yugi] Yami's eyes widened, as he looked at the sky that had already begun to darken.  
  
Yami quickly ran through the trees ignoring the pain that coursed throughout his body, Yugi needed him now.  
  
Yami raced through the dense trees and grass, the branches and foliage cutting and scraping his face and arms. His body aching with pain but his only thought was of Yugi as one image flashed through his mind.  
  
*** "Please forgive me Yami, I love you." Yugi whispered softly as his body stops shaking and falls limp in Yami's arms. ***  
  
"NO, I will not let it end this way!" Yami yelled as he pushed his body to run faster ignoring the pain.  
  
Yami finally broke through the trees into the familiar clearing where the small pond was located. Yami scanned the area until his eyes landed on the small figure sitting at the very edge of the pond looking sadly at pond in front of them.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami yelled the small figure jumped slightly and looked over to where the voice had come from. Yami's eyes begin to fill with tears as he sees Yugi's face, his eyes filled with so much pain.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen as Yami runs towards him, Yugi's mouth opens to say something but Yami interrupts him as he sits next to him.  
  
"Oh please God Yugi, please tell you haven't taken it." Yami tries hard to stop from crying, but tears begin to flow down his cheeks as grabs Yugi's shoulders shaking him slightly.  
  
"Yugi please tell me" Yami questions again, Yugi tries to answer but just opens his hands to reveal the small blue vile.  
  
Yami looks at the vile as Yugi stutters trying to explain. "I thought you hated me. so I. I couldn't live .knowing that you. that you." Yugi begins to cry as Yami continues to stare at the small blue vile.  
  
Tears flow down Yugi's pale cheeks as he continues to sob, his body shaking from the force of his sobs.  
  
It is then that Yami grabs the vile from Yugi's small hands and holds it to the light of the setting sun.  
  
The bottle is still full.  
  
Yami begins to laugh in happiness as he hurls the bottle through the air. The bottle hits a large rock across from them shattering it to pieces.  
  
Yami bends over from laughter as his laughs get louder and louder.  
  
"Yami. please don't laugh at me." Yugi speaks quietly covering his face with his hands, fresh tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Oh Yugi don't you see?" Yami takes Yugi's hand in his own and pulls them away from Yugi's face and looks at him closely.  
  
Yami looks in to Yugi's eyes and smiles, "I love you Yugi. I've always loved you. I just." Yami laughs and smiles slightly. "I just didn't know that you felt the same way."  
  
Yugi stares in shock as Yami smiles at him. "Really?" Yugi questions, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes really." Yami assures him.  
  
Yugi smiles widely as he jumps into Yami's arms. "Oh Yami! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." Yugi hugs Yami tightly, earning a grunt from the taller.  
  
"Yami are you okay?" Yugi questions as he looks Yami over seeing the cuts and scrapes all over Yami's body.  
  
"Oh, Yami your hurt! What happened!" Yugi tries to look at Yami better but Yami stops him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine." Yami smiles as Yugi smiles back. "But wait.Yami. how did you know I was here? I mean. I was about to." Yugi looks over to the shattered bottle, the small pieces of blue glass shimmering in the sun.  
  
"Believe me Yugi, it took longer than you think." Yami spoke softly hugging Yugi tightly tears falling down his face, not of sadness but of joy that he was able to hold his love once again.  
  
Yami looked over at the pond and the beautiful white swans swimming across the glassy lake.  
  
Yami thanked every god, deity and anyone else that was listening that he got a second chance to save the love of his life.  
  
The sky turned into an array of orange, purple, and violet light as the sun began to set and the day began to vanish into a sea of stars.  
  
Don't worry my loyal readers this is not the end! One more chapter!! So please stay tuned and no I won't take as long to write that one. ^.~ 


	8. Tuesday or is it?

Author's note:  
  
OMG!!!! Wow... I havent updated eaither of my fics for like months o.o I feel really bad. I'm so so so so sorry!!!! falls to the floor and bows apologetically to all the readers well I guess I owe you all an explanation ne? well first of all I got a new laptop dances around but it has no disk drive... -.-; so yeah.. then ... that laptop has no microsoft word... it has 'microsoft prossessor' or whatever. mumbles stupid company so yeah it's being stupid... and also I got final fantasy XI so yeah im addicted to that now... you can thank Eisah for that lol. But really it's a fun game.. its also time consuming... now but all this together with my college scheudle of all art classes (which means a bunch of art projects that take forever to do) and there you have it... but its no excuse for not updating for this long... and I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short. But I didn't plan on having in that long, and I also didn't plan on waiting for so long to update it. Feel free to hit me if you like... but then I can t finish my other ficcie. . so please you can thrash on me all you like after I finish that one. Also I have more ideas for ficcies featuring your lovely bishies... there will be more Seto/Yami, Yami/yugi etc in my ficcies to come. I have a lot of ideas that I jotted down so I've got idea to start on... so look out for them... its also summer so I have time to write write write when I can. Well enough rambling!  
  
Now onward to the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
time lapse   
  
in flashes ========== Dream ==========  
  
scene change (when two characters are in different places)   
  
Tuesday...or is it?:  
  
A bright light shone through the crevices of the blinds as the sun rose higher in the azure sky, signaling the morning of a new day. The light glimmered and shined as it gently crept upon the face of the sleeping body in the king size bed, and awoke him from his deep slumber. The body twisted and writhed underneath the warm blankets in quiet protest trying to persuade sleep to claim him once more.  
  
The sun crept between the curtains, showering the sleeping figure in pale orange light. The light danced about the room coaxing the figure awake with each delicate breeze that slipped through. The body writhed in discomfort as he was slowly brought back to the waking world.  
  
Yami looks at the vile as Yugi stutters trying to explain. "I thought you hated me... so I... I couldn't live ...knowing that you... that you..." Yugi begins to cry as Yami continues to stare at the small blue vile.  
  
Tears flow down Yugi's pale cheeks as he continues to sob, his body shaking from the force of his sobs.  
  
Yami jumps awake as the image of yugi crying flashes in his mind. "Yugi..." Yami's eyes widen as he looks over his surroundings. "It's the same..." he whispers slowly as he turns his head over to his clock and glares at the word. "Monday"  
  
Yami's eyes narrow at the electronic device as his hands become clenched fists anger slowly rising at the thought of Yugi going through it all over again. The pain, the hurt in his eyes, he couldn't do that to him again.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yugi repeated as he shook his head to the side, burying his face in Yami's chest, holding Yami tightly with his hands.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" Yami questioned as Yugi continued to repeat the words over and over again.  
  
"Please forgive me Yami, I love you." Yugi whispered softly as his body stops shaking and falls limp in Yami's arms.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questions as he notices Yugi stopped shaking in his arms. Yami pulled back to see Yugi's face and notices that he is no longer breathing.  
  
Yami's eyes begin to water at the thought of doing everything over again... "What if I'm not supposed to save him..." he whispers to himself as tears escape his eyes.  
  
"What if..." Yami pauses mid thought as he suddenly realizes there's something warm in his lap. Yami's eyes widen when he hears a groan from underneath the blankets.  
  
"What the..." Yami slowly peals back the blankets from his body to unveil Yugi sleeping underneath his arms around Yami's waist, in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts.  
  
His tri-colored hair half covering his sleeping face. Yami's face turns red as he realizes he too is only wearing boxers...  
  
Yugi shivers at the loss of warmth and snuggles closer to Yami's body, mumbling in his sleep. "Not nooooww... cold...." Gripping yami's waist even tighter.  
  
Yami blushes even more now looking like a tomato, he wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles softly.  
  
"Yugi" he whispers, reaching out and running a hand through his love's soft hair.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly out of nowhere the door slams open to reveal a very annoyed looking Sugoroku.  
  
Yugi darts awake at the noise and sits up in bed next to a very startled Yami. Yami's eyes widen as he realizes his position with yugi... both half naked, in the same bed, and from Sugoroku's position in the door frame, he cant see that they're both wearing boxers...  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi squeaks out as his face turns as red as Yami's, his  
eyes darting back in forth at Yami and his Grandfather.  
  
Yugi's eyes begin to well up in tears at the fear of his father being ashamed of him. Sugoroku grins and then laughs.  
  
"You two better get dressed, your already late for school as it is." Sugoroku laughs at the two boys' shocked faces and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The two boys stare at the door in silence and slowly look at each other, they're faces reddening even more as they see each other half naked in bed.  
  
"Yugi, I..." Yami starts but Yugi interupts him. "It's okay Yami, I don't care what other people say, I know what I feel for you. I love you Yami. I love you with all of my being."  
  
Yugi hugs Yami tightly holding on to his love with as of his heart, Yami smiles softly and returns the hug with just as much emotion as his love. "I love you too Yugi."  
  
"Yugi there's something I've been wanting to ask you..." Yugi pulls back from the hug to look into Yami's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi questions looking curiously at his Yami. "Will you go out with me? will you be my boyfriend?" Yami blushes slightly.  
  
Yugi laughs as he leans up and kisses yami deeply. The two stayed that way for a few minutes until they were forced to stop for air. "Of course I will Yami." Yami grins as he pulls Yugi into another hug, toppling them both back onto the crumpled bed sheets.  
  
The two laugh hysterically as Yami begins to tickle Yugi furiously, "Stop Yami!!" Yugi squeaks as he writhes under Yami's touch trying to get away.  
  
"I wont stop until you say please." Yami laughs as he contiues to tickle yugi.  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open once again revealing, once again a really annoyed Sugoroku. "I SAID GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Sugoroku yells, absolutely fuming.  
  
The two stop what they're doing immediately at stare at the old man in the doorway. Then burst out laughing falling back into the bed, Yami continuing his tickle attack.  
  
Yugi grabs a pillow and stand up on the bed and whacks Yami with it. Yugi laughs as feathers begin to fly everywhere. Yami retaliates by grabbing the nearest pillow and hurling it at the small teen. Yugi squeaks as the pillow lands on his face and he looses his balance and falls sitting on the bed.  
  
Yami begins to tickle yugi again earning a squeal from Yugi.  
  
Sugoroku sweat drops and stares at the two lovers. He knew that they loved each other for some time now, but thought it best to let it run its course rather than intervene. He knew that they'd figure it out eventually.  
  
"You two are hopeless." He sighs and closes the door behind him as the laughter.  
  
The end  
  
end note:  
  
well I finished it.. not long and for that I'm sorry but if you read above note then eyou know I have more ideas, check out 'beautiful stranger' I'm working on updating that soon too. Plus more ficcies. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And tell me what couple you like to see, sorry people I only do shounen-ai as main couples ... I have never done lemons so don't expect any sorry... but you never know... need couple ideas etc so please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
